Refuge
by Tatsuyaka
Summary: Kagome came to the ninja world only to find a cursed five year old Itachi. All she asked for was to go home, and not to be stuck between two self egoistic Uchiha's and one blonde clay bomber. NarutoInuyasha xover ItachiXKagome SasukeXKagome DeidaraXKagome
1. Finding the Lost

Refuge

Scroll 1- Finding the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Summary: Kagome goes through the well one last time after the completion of the jewel. Although instead of Tokyo and greeting from her family, she finds she is in a forest outside of Konoha greeted by a 5 year old boy sleeping in a black coat with red clouds on it. (Itachi x KagomexSasuke) Naruto/Inuyasha X-over

_Somewhere deep in Konoha's Forest_

Uchiha Itachi stood in a large dark room in front of the alter gazing at the scroll he was supposed to retrieve at the old abandoned temple in the deep forest of Konohagakure. It was rumored to have been a temple of power that was once guarded by a powerful group of powerful beings called miko's. Although they were now extinct and have been for the last 100 years the old broken down temple still had a hum of magic in the air which radiated with pure and calming energy.

Itachi looked around the large room and studied every detail of the smooth stone that made up the walls of the room. Finding nothing that sparked his curiosity he then returned his gaze to the only thing that was in the room. An alter which had a single old and worn scroll placed on it. He looked at it trying to find out what was so important about this old worn scroll. Although curious Itachi was no fool, he could practically feel the power radiating off the scroll in waves, but a question plagued him. 'Why was it still here, wouldn't someone have noticed by now with the power pulsing off this thing? Why hasn't it been taken yet?'

Pushing his questions back he walked towards it to complete his mission and take it back to the Akatsuki hideout and report back. As he stepped up to the alter he reached for the scroll being cautious of traps since it was not taken yet even though it pulsed with power. Obviously there was a trap that kept it here all this time and keeping it from being stolen. When his hand touched the scroll the scroll glowed and blasted with power throwing Itachi back about ten feet, jumping back and skidding Itachi looked at the light which now looked like it was taking a shape of a person. Activating his Sharingan he tried to see past the light, but it was so bright he had to shield his eyes with the back of his hand.

Pulling a kunai from his cloak he readied to attack, but then the light stopped and in front of his startled form stood a ghost like woman in armor that he had never seen before. But what startled him more was when the ghost like figure started speaking to him as if she knew he was coming and why he was here.

"So finally you come to me," whispered the women whose voice sounded soft, but powerful. Itachi stood there silently observing her with guarded eyes.

"Do not fear me Uchiha Itachi, for I will not harm you. I have appeared before you with a request," she said speaking again. Still Itachi remained silent and tense. Thoughts running through his head like a hurricane.

Finally after what seemed like eternity he answered in his usual cold and emotionless voice, "Who and what are you? Why are you here and how do you know me?"

"I am Midoriko. I was once the head priestess of this temple before I died in the battle to save this temple," she answered in a sad and wistful voice. "As for knowing you, I have watched over you since birth and I come before you with a request and an offer of repentance for your sins."

Itachi was now glaring at the priestess even more suspicious than before. "What request and what repentance do you speak of?" He asked sharply.

Midoriko sighed and explained, "There is a young woman named Kagome who is going to come here through a well. She has been through much and just recently finished a long and tiring quest. I request you take care of her and show her what she has missed in her heart. She is powerful and will be searched for by many for her power. If you can do this and protect her I shall cleanse your soul from all your sins."

"And if I refuse?" came Itachi's cold reply. He didn't want to baby sit some woman he hasn't met and show her around. He would well off just kill her and leave it at that.

"Then a horrible fate is laid upon you Uchiha Itachi, I will strip you of your power and make you defenseless as a child," she bellowed shaking the room.

Not effected, Itachi chillingly replied, "I refuse to harbor a woman I do not know and you are a fool if you think you can strip me of anything priestess. I will not bow down and be weak," he knew it wasn't smart to anger a powerful being who could probably kill him with a stroke of a hand, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"FOOL!" boomed Midoriko. "I GAVE YOU A CHANCE AT REDEMTION! YET YOU REFUSE IT BECAUSE OF YOUR PRIDE AND ARROGANCE! I CURSE YOU UNTILL YOU CAN PROPERLY SHOW ME RESPECT AND COMPLETE THE REQUEST I HAVE ASKED YOU!" Right after she finished speaking she chanted in a language Itachi could not recognize.

Instantly he knew he was in danger and tried to escape by using a teleportation jutsu, before he could even move his hands to form hand signs, bright pink threads of light whipped out and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Struggling he activated his Sharingan and the tomoe in his eyes spun rapidly. Then the next thing he knew he saw black as he felt himself shrink.

_Feudal Era_

In the feudal era Kagome was on her way to the ancient god tree to pay her respects to the dead. Yesterday marked a bright future Naraku was gone. Finally after a long three years of searching, fighting, and demons that always demanded the Shikon shards. The group finally pieced the whole jewel together, but not without many sacrifices. During the final fight with Naraku, the group lost four very dear and important friends.

_Flashback to Final Battle_

_The group stopped in the clearing as poisonous miasma surrounded the group. All around a dark and menacing chuckling put everyone on guard. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly, Miroku clenched his prayer beads, Shippo trembled, Kilala hissed, Inuyasha growled hand on his sword, Kagome drew and notched an arrow, and Sesshomaru calmly looked around. _

"_Ku ku ku ku, so all the shards are now collected. Now all I have to do is take them from you and my wish will finally be made," Naraku's voice darkly said around them. _

"_Come out and stop being a coward you bastard!" growled Inuyasha ears twitching as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it transformed into a large fang, _

"_Well, well if it isn't Sesshomaru? I see you finally got over your… differences." Naraku said appearing in front of them looking at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. "And if it isn't the little miko Kagome? Give me the Shikon shards and join me. If you do as I say I will spare you and make you apart of me."_

_Kagome gave him a disgusted look and shot Naraku. His form turned to dust leaving behind a wooden doll with a piece of hair attached to it. Her reply was a deep bone chilling chuckle. "Well it seems my little miko has gotten stronger. Let us see how you do in this battle!" As if his words were a signal a large wave of low level demons charged. Kagome quickly hid Shippo behind a tree and extracted a barrier around him, then running to fight._

_It was a gruesome and tiring battle, but in the end they won and Kagome pieced the jewel back together. Naraku was purified to hell along with Kikyo who betrayed them all and Kagome had her other half of her soul returned. Although at the last minute and desperate attempt Kikyo shot Kagome in the stomach with and arrow before breaking into dust and shifting away in the wind._

_Back to the present_

Although the jewel was back together many of the groups hearts could not be easily put back together. Kagome walked to the base of the tree and looked at the grave markers placed there marking four graves. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her cobalt eyes held pure pain and anguish in there depts. Her blue eyes scrolled over the markers one by one reading what was written. After all she did bury them with the help of her friends and made the markers herself. They read:

_Kouga, a true and reliable friend who gave up his life fighting for his friends and loved ones. _

_Kilala, a loyal companion to everyone who fought to the best of her abilities and died protecting her master._

Kagome felt her throat tighten painfully threatening to squeeze out a pitiful sob as she read:

_Shippo, a brave young warrior and son that fought hard to protect those he held dear._

At the last markers Kagome couldn't hold her pain in anymore, she fell to her knees and screamed out in anguish as she reopened her stomach wound as the marker in front of her read:

_Inuyasha, the strongest Hanyou that fought and died to defeat the greatest enemy. _

Sango and Miroku silently wept and watched Kagome from the trees as she bitterly wept for her lost ones. They had survived and Miroku had asked Sango to marry him after they defeated Naraku, but inside their hearts the happiness fell short. Kagome was suffering and when she suffered they all suffered.

Kagome's POV

I couldn't feel anything but shock and the numbness of my limbs. My wound from Kikyo's arrow burns like hell and is all I feel at the moment. Everything is still sinking in. I had lost two brothers, a companion, and a son. I remember when Inuyasha told me that he though of me as a sister and nothing more, he DIED because of HER!

When I was going to be impaled by Naraku, Inuyasha jumped in front of me and took the hit telling me to shoot Naraku while he was distracted. It was like time had stopped as I drew back my bow and hit Naraku dead center, but Inuyasha died in the process. The guilt was over whelming and was slowly eating her inside out.

Then there was Shippo her 'Son.' The very word twisted her heart like a knife. 'Shippo lost his life because of my carelessness!' Shippo died because once in the battle she lost concentration for a minute and the barrier around Shippo wavered for a minute attracting a nearby demon, but a minute was all a demon needed to kill Shippo.

I was so weak and tired that I didn't even notice Sesshomaru walk into the clearing until he knelt beside me giving me a brotherly hug. Somehow before the battle I built a strong bond with the cold and stoic demon. He trained me in all forms of deadly arts such as swordsmanship, self defense, and archery. I grew stronger from training and because of him I surpassed Kikyo in everything.

As he hugged me he whispered words of comfort into my ear and with his warm embrace I fell asleep from exhaustion. If I would have looked right I would have seen Miroku's and Sango's jaws hit the floor from his gentleness.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome in a bridal manner cautious of her wound. As he passed the graves he bowed to them and walked back to Kaede's hut to change and to look at Kagome's reopened wound. Both spies (Miroku and Sango) eyes widened as big as saucers as they saw Sesshomaru, THE Sesshomaru bow to the graves. Sango finally snapped out of her stupor and dragged Miroku back the village.

The Next Day

Kagome woke up and saw the light peeking in from the window of Kaede's hut. Groaning she got up and immediately, soon regretting it when she felt pain in her stomach. When she felt the pain reduce to a dull throb she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall sleeping, but still on guard. He looked ethereal sleeping there with the sun shining off his platinum hair. When she shifted Sesshomaru opened his eyes sharply, but when he saw that it was Kagome his eyes softened with brotherly love and a hint of worry.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"Better, but my throat hurts and so does my stomach," Kagome replied grimly caressing her throat and stomach.

"That is expected seeing you cried so much yesterday by the graves and reopened your wound," Sesshomaru replied bluntly.

Kagome winced at that and then asked, "You were the one to bring me here Sesshomaru?"

"Hai."

"Thank you for everything Sesshomaru. Thank you for all of the vigorous hours of training and constant care. I can't think you enough," Kagome whispered suddenly, secretly startling the stoic youkai. He then had a sneaking suspicion she was going to do something drastic.

Kagome then got up mindful of her wound and walked over to him and sat back down. "Sesshomaru, I believe I should return home," Kagome sighed, "For good." (Sesshomaru does know about the future and the well.)

Sesshomaru looked surprised and a thick silence covered the hut making Kagome fidget uncomfortably. Sesshomaru finally broke the silence, "I see."

"Please don't get angry Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome tears starting to surface, "I just can't stand being here anymore! I lost so much, and I have nothing left here! My heart hurts so much and I feel so guilty, so ashamed…." Kagome's cries dulled into a small teary whisper, "If I were stronger I could have saved him, them…."

Sesshomaru once again embraced the young, but powerful miko in a loving embrace then replied, "I know you're hurt sister, I know… I feel your pain, I see it… I only have one thing to say." Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes full of confusion waiting for him to speak.

"Know that you always have a family here. If you ever need anything I am always here for you little sister. Always…" Tears spilling down her face again she fiercely hugged Sesshomaru and whispered a thank you. Without his excellent hearing Sesshomaru would have not been able to hear her. For once a true smile lit Sesshomaru's face as Kagome stood up and went to go tell Miroku and Sango that she would be returning home the next day.

_Next Day at the Bone Eaters Well_

Kagome stood at the lip of the well facing Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. Each had a parting gift to give her as a last farewell for Kagome explained that she would seal the well once on the other side for good, so no stray demon would be able to escape to her time. Sesshomaru was the first to give his gift. It was a beautifully crafted katana that had had two dragons on the handle. On the blade was writing that she could not understand.

"This sword was forged from my tooth its name is Tokega. It is a sword that fights with all the elements and will stay loyal to you and only you. Practice with it and take care of it," Sesshomaru explained cryptically. Kagome hugged him and said a heartfelt thank you. 'Loyal to me?' though Kagome confused, but didn't push the matter as Sango went up to her.

Next Sango and Miroku came up and gave Kagome an outfit similar to her demon slaying outfit but instead of pink it was blue, and instead of one piece it was a two piece with the bottom as a mid thigh skirt. Underneath were black shorts that clung tightly but comfortably. Also included was a midnight color cloak that Miroku bought for her that had two secret pockets hidden in its folds. She gave Sango and Miroku hugs and a thank you too.

Lastly Kaede came up to Kagome with a sad smile on her aged face and held out a long and beautifully crafted bow and a quiver of quail feathered arrows and then said, "This was supposed to be my sister's bow before she died, but since she died I would be honored if you kept it with you and use it with pride."

Kagome gasped at its beautiful white structure and the arrows then asking, "Kaede what is the fame made of? It doesn't feel like wood and it's too heavy to be wood."

"The answer to your question child is that it is not wood. It is much like Sango's Hiraikotsu. It is made of demon bone for both long range and short range once you run out of arrows," Kaede explained as Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

Giving one last hug to her companions and tearful good bye's (excluding Sesshomaru) Kagome waved and jumped into the well closing her eyes, and because she closed her eyes she never saw that instead of the regular blue power she saw, it turned a shade of violet as she traveled through time fro the last time.

_Other Side of the Well_

Itachi was still knocked out and by the well, but in his mind he was far from unconscious and very far from happy. Inside his mind he was having a chat with Midoriko, well more like glaring contest.

"What have you done to me? Tell me or I will kill you!" Itachi seethed venomously at the dead priestess while looking at a five year old version in front of him staring at him curiously.

The miko shrugged off the threat and replied, "I told you if you refused my request I would punish you, and plus you got me angry."

Itachi just stared at the five year old look alike only to have the child stare back. Red Sharingan clashed with black onyx as Itachi glared at the child successfully scaring the child to hide behind the priestess. The priestess affectionately patted the little child's head as Itachi asked, "Who is this child, he looks like me when I was younger."

"He is you, in a sense," Midoriko said to Itachi's shocked face before he scoffed and retorted, "Me? Impossible."

"I told you already or have you forgotten our little chat back in the scroll room?"

Itachi then remembered what she said and paled slightly.

_Flash back_

"_And if I refuse?" came Itachi's cold reply. He didn't want to baby sit some woman he hasn't met and show her around. He would well off just kill her and leave it at that._

"_Then a horrible fate is laid upon you Uchiha Itachi, I will strip you of your power and make you defenseless as child," she bellowed shaking the room. _

_End of flash back_

"You didn't…" Itachi murmured.

Midoriko slid on a smirk, "Oh yes I did, this child is you at the age of five. I turned you into a five year old as punishment for your actions. He (Midoriko pointed at the younger Itachi) will be the one that is conscious, you will be in his mind watching events, but since I pity you and I don't want the poor child to go insane, you will be free at night in your normal 21 year old self. Good luck! Oh and one more thing if you try to kill or harm Kagome in anyway I won't be there to save you!" She then started to disappear.

If looks could kill Midoriko would have been passed the 7th layer of hell by now. Itachi then said, "How do I break this curse?" His answer was a simple, "You'll see." Frustrated he sat down in the darkness looking at the scared child in front of him.

"Child if we want to break this curse then we have to work together understood? That means no complaints and arguments," Itachi said looking at the younger Uchiha. The little Uchiha nodded and the older one nodded his head in approval, "Very well." Who knows maybe this was a gift in disguise, after all his childhood wasn't exactly the happiest one. While he was pondering the little Uchiha began to wake up back to the land of consciousness.

_Outside-the Well_

Kagome jumped out of the well with great speed and height. Training with Sesshomaru gave her power that most youkai only dreamed of reaching. As she looked around she thought to herself panicking, "What is going on? This isn't Tokyo!" As she tried to figure out where she was she heard a yawn and as quick as lighting she pulled out Tokega and spun around in an offensive stance dropping her black backpack. (She stopped carrying the yellow one)

A look of shock flashed through her face as she saw a little boy sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. When he looked up he gasped and scooted back from the pretty lady with the sword until his back hit a tree. The older Uchiha saw the girl come out of the well, "Was this the girl he was supposed to protect?" As his younger self studied the women he did too. She had a good figure filling out in the right places, pale skin, long black hair that was let down, and startling clear cobalt eyes that captured his attention so all in all he would admit she was down right beautiful.

Kagome studied the boy, he was wearing a very oversized black cloak with red clouds on it and around his neck is a weird head band with a symbol with a slash through it. He looked around five years old and looked lost, so she sheathed her sword identifying his as a non threat figure. She admitted to herself he was a cutie pie with his long black hair with markings on his face. She then went over to him and kneeled down slowly in front of him trying not to startle him again and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing out here alone?"

The younger Uchiha answered by pointing to himself and replying, "My name is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. I don't know where I am and I am lost…" Sniffling Itachi started to cry, not knowing what to do Kagome quickly picked the child up and hugged him to her chest whispering words of comfort. When she held him she felt as though two there were two spirits in him. His and someone else's. Brushing it off she continued comforting him.

When the child calmed down Kagome set him down and soothingly asked, "My name is Kagome. Where are your parents Itachi?"

His reply was, "Itachi has no parents. They died." The older Uchiha scoffed at the last remark, of course his younger self wouldn't know _HE_ murdered his whole clan. She sadly looked at him and thought, 'Just like Shippo.'

"Well then Itachi, I am new here and I will get lonely on my travels, would you like to come with me?" Kagome asked hopefully. Her reply was Itachi flinging himself in her warm embrace, as the older Uchiha concluded she was the girl that damned priestess was talking about. He would be patient for now and as soon as the sun fell he would kill her to spite the priestess and show her he meant business.

"Itachi? I think we need to get you new clothes, those are a bit big for you," Kagome said picking up the cloak.

"K-kag-kag-," the young Itachi tried to pronounce her name, but without meaning to he then blurted out, "Okasan." Making Kagome freeze and leaving the older Itachi freeze also. Itachi took the silence badly and began to tear up, snapping Kagome out of her stupor. "D-did Itachi do something wrong?" Itachi sobbed.

Kagome quickly picked him up again and cradled him telling him that he didn't do anything wrong and that it would be okay to call her Okasan if he wanted to. Quieting down Itachi flung himself to her and asked, "Can Itachi really call pretty lady 'Okasan'?" His eyes were hopeful, but his face portrayed worry that she was just teasing him, but he saw her smile and heard her say that she would love it if he did he smiled and gave her a great big hug as she picked up his cloak and put it in her black backpack.

Scroll 1

Okasan Means mother.

A/N: That was a quite a long chapter if I do say so myself. I know this probably has numerous mistakes, but please forgive me for them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, so just review and leave me a note or if you have a question or what not. Also I do understand that I made Itachi quite a crybaby, but then again I don't expect a 5 year old not to cry.

-Haku-


	2. The Other Half

**Refuge**

Scroll 2- The Other Half

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

(SasukexKagomexItachi)

* * *

It was mid afternoon and still a village was no where in sight, Kagome sighed and shifted Itachi onto her other arm. Itachi really grew close to Kagome over the course of a mere five hours. He told everything she needed to know about the world and its geography, villages, allies, and enemies. Kagome was actually quite surprised that he was so smart the same went for the older Uchiha. 

Itachi on the other hand kept asking if he was becoming a burden to her to carry, and every time Kagome would shake her head and murmur about a yellow back pack and how it weighed about 100 pounds, plus adding a slave driving Hanyou to mix and how he was nothing compared to that. Although after a couple moments he asked, "Kasan, what is a han-hand-yo?"

Kagome smiled at the word 'kasan' she felt loved and cherished although when she heard his question she debated whether to tell him or not. Heck even Itachi was curious to what a hanyou was, he knew about youkai and miko's but he didn't know what a hanyou was. Kagome then answered, "A hanyou is a half demon and half human."

"How could a han-hanyu be half of each, did they cut someone in half of each breed and stick them together?" Itachi asked innocently genuinely confused, and became even more confused when Kagome threw back her head and let out a laugh. She could imagine cutting Sesshomaru in half and sticking it to a human Inuyasha and the two if them fighting each other! It was too funny.

Both Uchiha's decided they liked Kagome's laugh. It sounded like bells in the wind that chimed prettily. Itachi then threw his arms around Kagome's neck and startling her by complimenting her, "Kasan! Your laugh is very pretty! You should laugh all the time, and be happy!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment, and hugged Itachi tightly trying not to cry, when memories of Shippo ran through her head thousands of miles per hour. She remembered when Shippo used to cheer her up using illusions after she got in a fight with Inuyasha. He would always say she had a pretty laugh.

"…an … san…KASAN!" Kagome quickly pulled out of her memories when Itachi shouted her name.

"Oh! Sorry Itachi, are you okay sweet heart?" Kagome asked worried.

Itachi sniffled and became teary, "I was calling your name but you just looked at me with a blank stare, I thought I lost you!" He exclaimed grabbing Kagome in a death grip.

The older Uchiha really wouldn't have bothered analyzing the girl during her trip down Memory lane if it wasn't for her eyes that caught his attention. Those eyes that made you feel like you could loose your self in them, but what really caught his attention was the pain and anguish he saw in their depths, something a girl her age shouldn't have or shouldn't have gone through. Those eyes held wisdom and pain of many battles, they were the eyes he knew too well. They were the eyes of a lonely and broken shinobi, something very, very few ninja's have. Eyes of pure and immeasurable pain that nothing could completely heal, a broken heart and a broken spirit. 'What exactly happened to this girl?' He thought.

Kagome sighed and hugged him back deciding that he needed to know what her story is, even though he might not believe her, she still decided to try. "I'm sorry Ita-grumble" Kagome looked at Itachi who sheepishly looked at his stomach. She smiled and picked him up and said, "Let's find a spot for lunch okay?"

While trying to find a safe spot to stay Kagome asked curiously Itachi, "Itachi, why do you call me your mother? I have only known you for a little while. It's not safe to call strangers mother off the bat you know."

Itachi stiffened and replied, "Well okaa-san reminded me of the okaa-san Itachi had. Itachi didn't really like his okaa-san so Itachi calls okaa-san, okaa-san. Is that bad? Does okaa-san not want Itachi to call okaa-san, okaa-san?"

Surprised Kagome immediately answered, "No! It's fine! I was just wondering! Although in the future don't go calling people like that unless you've known them for a while. Okay? It's dangerous."

Happy that he could call her okaa-san, he happily chirped (Yes he chirped), "Okay okaa-san! Itachi will be careful next time!"

Nodding her head she patted him on his head and shifted his weight once again, and started to walk once more. "Itachi, I have one request though. If you call me okaa-san, you have to let me call you Tachi-chan okay?" Nodding his head in agreement she continued searching in the forest.

The older Itachi was slightly disturbed. 'Tachi-chan?' That was the stupidest nickname ever. Having no choice since in a sense it wasn't him, but was at the same time was and having no control of his body he complied. Oh what a unfair world he lived in.

Clearing in the forest

Kagome set Itachi down under a tree and told him to stay while she found fire wood. He obeyed and sat quietly on alert incase of intruders, but slowly his eyes drooped. Since Kagome was gone and the child was falling asleep Itachi decided to meet him.

Inside Itachi's mind

Itachi kneeled down at the boys' level and the boy flinched back a couple of steps. He was still a bit shaken from the last encounter. "I will not harm you boy now come here."

Young Itachi obeyed and inched closer to his older counter part warily and asked, "Yes onee-chan?" The Itachi raised an eyebrow at the term, and was surprised how similar his younger self was to his younger sibling Sasuke. He was snapped out of thought when young Itachi asked a question plagued him mind.

"Onee-chan why is kasan so sad? I think she is lonely and sad."

"I do not know my self, but I would like to know," Itachi admitted, then was thrown off by another question, who knew he was so curious back then.

"What is your name onee-chan?"

"I am Itachi, your older self in a sense." Young Itachi looked wide eyed at the older man, and excitedly shouted, "Your name is Itachi too?!? Wow that's cool!" At this Itachi sweat dropped, he really didn't expect the five year old to understand the situation they both were in now, but getting so excited over a name was over doing it a bit. When he felt Kagome's presence he walked over the boy and patted his head saying, "It's time to wake up your Kasan is back." At that Itachi woke up seeing Kagome start a fire.

"Kasan your back!" he exclaimed. Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm it reminded her of Rin. Her smile melted away at that thought as she prepared ramen. "Kasan? You're sad again huh? What's the matter kasan?" Itachi pleaded, he hated to see her like this.

"It is nothing Tachi dear, I am just tired from the traveling. Here you are," Kagome said while handing him a bowl of steaming ramen. Itachi just stared at the bowl in his hands and then asked in a whisper, "Is it me? Kasan did I do something wrong?"

Kagome froze and then looked at him exclaiming, "No! You didn't do anything Tachi-chan! I'm just tired."

"You're lying Kasan," Itachi said sadly. 'Doesn't she trust me?'

Kagome sighed tiredly. He had every right to know who she was and where she came from. Even though she might be rejected, and feared by Itachi he had a right to know. Even though it would kill her if he rejected her and ran. Making her decision she said, "Tachi, I have a story to tell you. You might not believe me and you can stop traveling with me if you decide you don't like me okay? Although I must warn you everything I am going to say might sound fake, but please believe me." Itachi nodded his head and sat down comfortably, ready for the tale that would blow both his and his older counterparts mind away.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday…" Kagome began. Through out the story she told of her adventures and situations collecting shards and how she killed many. She talked about her friends and her other son that she adopted. She talked about demons, Hanyou's, resurrected clay flower pot (Kikyo), and miko's. Lastly she talked about the final battle and the loved ones she lost, and how she came through the magical well to go back home, but ended up here and finding him.

At the end of the tale both Itachi's sat there silently thinking. The younger one pondered about her strength and if the tale was true. The older now understood all that she went through and was surprised although a bit hesitant to believe such a tale. She had gained a level of respect from him for all that she went through and still trying to move on. Maybe he wouldn't kill her and study her, if she was strong enough she might make a good Akatsuki member.

Kagome took the young boys silence as a sign of rejection, and moved to grab her bag to leave. The young Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her move. 'She was going to leave him?!?' He thought.

"So you are really strong huh kasan? That's cool! Can I see your powers? Please?!?" Itachi said standing up and running to her grabbing the hem of her skirt.

Kagome stared at this boy in amazement. She killed many and was strong enough to kill him, yet he stood by her amazed at her looking at her with excited eyes. "Very well, stand back," she complied. Stepping out in the middle of the clearing she stood quietly while the wind was blowing through shifting her hair then she spun as a bright blue energy whip swirled round her. She immediately spun and hit a tree with it successfully slicing it in half. Itachi look wide eyed at the miko. Both of them thought the same thought as the whip disappeared, 'She didn't use hand signs!'

'That was cool kasan!" Itachi exclaimed as he ran to her and jump hugged her. She hugged him back relieved he didn't run or hide from her. "Thank you Tachi-chan, I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Can you teach me that?!?" asked Itachi with hopeful eyes. Kagome laughed at his expression before she gently said, "Tachi honey you have to be a miko to do it."

"You're a miko right kasan?! A good and strong one right!?"

"Yes I am a miko and I am good. Do not worry I will protect you and not harm you. You are my son and I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm," at that declaration Itachi felt warm. He never had kind words like that from anyone and he had a new mother who actually loved him. The older Uchiha wanted to meet Kagome in person and tell her the dilemma. Then he would go from there and head back to the Akatsuki lair to inform the leader what had happened over the course of 2 days.

Kagome and Itachi set off traveling again after lunch and traveled for a couple hours until it started to become dark. Kagome stopped at another clearing that had a pure water spring in it where they would have fresh water, and no more than 40 feet away was a hot spring for bathing. They settled down and Kagome quickly built another fire to keep them warm. Pulling out two blankets she laid one down under the base of a huge tree and then motioned Itachi to come to her. She laid back on the trunk of the tree and Itachi slept next to her cuddling up into her side.

When the moon rose up in the sky young Itachi fell asleep and a deep red color surrounded him as he took his cloak out of Kagome's bag. The next moment Itachi returned to his normal 21 year old self and stretched. He then looked the woman sleeping and noticed her features were untroubled and peaceful as she slept. He quietly went over to her and squatted down next to her. When he went out to touch her to wake her up he was flashed back with blue power as Kagome woke up ready to dispose of the intruder.

Looking at the intruder she put her hand out to her side to where the younger Itachi was supposed to be, before she noticed he was not there. She panicked, but gained control again. The stranger had Itachi's cloak and as she studied him he did look like Itachi but much older. Drawing her sword she asked coldly, "What do you want. I suggest you give me back my son and leave or die."

Itachi then flashed in front of her and said, "I am Itachi." The next thing he knew she fainted and he caught her before any injury could be inflicted. He then picked her up along with her back pack and race off to the Akatsuki's lair. He would never understand women. Unfortunately his head would not either when she chose to wake up.

End of Scroll 2

A/N: I know that was short, but please bare with me. Yes I did make Kagome faint, but please understand she has been through a lot today. Again if you wish leave me with a review to measure my work please do. Also start voting. Do you want:

SasukexKagome

ItachixKagome

SasukexKagomexItachi

I would appreciate come backs since Sasuke appears soon. So please vote. Thank you again for reading!

-Tatsuyaka


	3. Chaos in the Akatsuki Domain

**Refuge**

Scroll 3-Chaos in the Akatsuki Domain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

Itachi swiftly ran through the foliage with grace and with great speed. As he ran he looked down at the cargo he was carrying. He had to admit she was very beautiful with long wavy black hair and smoky blue blues that clouded when angry. 'No, I will not let my self fall or show weakness,' he thought viciously as he silently cursed that damned priestess for his current problem. 

As he neared the Akatsuki domain he was confronted by Kisame. The fish man looked surprised as he saw Itachi step out into the moon light carrying a…..woman??? Now he was just down right confused, a woman? 'Why would Itachi lugging a woman around?' But before he could ask anything Itachi swiftly sped past him to go report to the leader.

"Bastard, not even saying hello to me," muttered Kisame under his breath as he walked back to the hideout. Not that he was expecting a greeting, but at least Itachi could have nodded his head! He was his lovable partner after all. He continued his muttering about Uchiha's have superior complexes and such as he went to inform the others Itachi was back.

With Itachi and the Leader

"Welcome back Itachi. I suppose you carried out your mission and brought me that scroll, correct? Who is this?" asked the leader who was covered in shadow pointing to the still fainted Kagome.

"There was a…." Itachi didn't know how to say it. "There was a dilemma on the mission."

"Oh? What dilemma would that be?" was his reply.

"It seems I angered a priestess." Itachi began.

Outside the Door

"Stop shoving Kisame, un!" Deidara quietly protested as he and Kisame tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Shut up Deidara! I can't hear!" Kisame responded also quietly nudging Deidara trying to listen to the muffled voice that belonged to Itachi.

Earlier after Itachi passed him, he became curious. 'Who was that woman that his partner was carrying?' His baffled face seemed to attract Deidara the clay molder. After explaining his questions Deidara perked up in curiosity also, so they decided to do what they did best. Spy and eavesdrop, without being noticed. Of course they couldn't hear anything, but they continued to try anyway.

Back with Itachi

Itachi sat there retelling what had happened and the leader sat quietly in the shadows absorbing the information. After Itachi finished the leader nodded saying, "You are not known to lie Uchiha Itachi. I will see if your story is true in the morning. Now the problem is where will this young lady stay?"

Itachi looked at the leader with veiled surprise. His leader was not asking to kill the girl but to let her stay?

"Are you surprised Itachi? You are wondering why I didn't kill her correct?" the leader said as if reading his mind. "She stays because she is your cure, and also I also had a run in with this priestess that you spoke of once so I know how she works."

Looking surprised he was about to ask before he was cut off. "She will have to stay in your room for now. Since you are reverting back into a child at dawn she needs to watch over your younger self. Now go and rest, you are excused."

Holding in a sigh knowing he would not get anymore information he stood up and gave a barely noticeable bow and walked out managing to both hit Deidara and Kisame flat in the face with the door. Falling back, the two members looked up at Itachi in embarrassment as the older Uchiha raised an eyebrow at their expense before walking away with the strange woman in his arms.

Deidara caught a glimpse of the raven haired woman, saying she was pretty was an understatement! She was down right gorgeous especially when she was sleeping! Kisame on the other hand had different thoughts and he exclaimed, "I hate woman! They cling and whine and are virtually useless! Th-"

"If you hate women then are you gay?" Deidara asked innocently interrupting, or as innocent an S-class ninja can be.

Kisame kept ranting until the question sunk in, before he gave shouted, "I AM NOT GAY!"

Deidara laughed and ran down the hall yelling, "KISAME IS GAY!" While Kisame was chasing him with his Samehada yelling, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DEIDARA! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

A little ways down the hall you could hear Deidara desperately yell, "Sasori, help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Then you could hear a 'Bam!' and a, "Gotcha!"

Itachi, ignoring all the noise those idiots were causing calmly walked to his room and laid Kagome on the bed. When she felt the bed her eyes fluttered open, and then closed, but quickly they went wide and jumped up.

"Where in the world am I?" Kagome whispered to herself in wonder studying the area around her.

"You woman, are in my room at a hideout," came a cold blunt reply. Quickly scanning the room she found the speaker. Grabbing for her sword she found it was gone and when she reached for her bow it was gone too!

"Where are my weapons and where is Itachi!" Kagome growled impressively.

"I had the liberty of taking your weapons and again I am Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said becoming irritated. Could she not understand? Obviously not.

"You lie! Where is Tachi?!" Kagome said yelling at him. She was scared of loosing the only thing she had left, the only person who cared for her here!

Growing even more aggravated Itachi strode over and grasped her chin turning her face towards his. Glaring down at her he coldly said, "I am Uchiha Itachi. I was cursed into a body of a five year in the day and my true self is released at night. Understand?"

"How did this happen? How is this possible?!" She shouted making Itachi let go of her chin and pull away.

"It seems I angered a powerful miko, and as punishment I was cursed until she is pleased with me. You are the cure. She told me of your coming," came the very blunt and watered down version.

"Was this miko's name Midoriko?" asked Kagome praying it wasn't. Unfortunately fate was not kind to her today.

"You know her," Itachi said more stating than questioning.

"Uh, yes I do. So it was her. Although I have a question, if you really are Itachi then are you two conscious at the same time?" Kagome asked curiously still suspicious.

"I am stuck in the back of the child's mind until night fall, but still aware of the situations as though looking through the child's eyes myself," Itachi explained growing impatient with the woman avoiding the question.

"I see," murmured Kagome. 'So he knows about the Shikon no Tama. Oh no! Will he try to take it from me?!'

Gulping she looked at him and asked, "So you heard about my adventures to the Feudal Era correct? Well Midoriko was the one that created the jewel and well I guess you and I are tied somehow."

Kagome was met with silence as Itachi's mind was spinning. He was brought back when he heard Kagome inquire the same question plaguing his mind.

"Itachi, how do you break the curse and why do you need me?" she timidly asked afraid of his answer. 'I hope it doesn't involve me as a sacrifice,' Kagome thought frightened at that possibility.

Itachi went on telling her what had happened and when she heard the part of him protecting her because of her power, she stood and walked to the door. "I am sorry that you got mixed into this Itachi-san, but I cannot stay here. I can protect myself from those around me, and I have to find my way home. Sorry again," she said apologetically, but relived that she wasn't going to be sacrificed or anything of that nature.

Before she could go any farther Itachi appeared in front of her blocking her way. He then hissed angrily, "You woman are my cure. I refuse to be a weak child! You WILL stay here and break this cure with in me!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to become angry. "How the hell was I supposed to know that you would be cursed because of me?! It isn't my fault you were being an asshole to her, getting you punished! I never asked to be here! All I wanted to do was go home and live a normal life and leave the past behind where it belongs!" Kagome exclaimed almost in tears. Her yelling attracted the attention of some of the Akatsuki members nearby which happened to be Kisame, Deidara, Hiden, and Sasori. They all walked to the shouting in front of, Itachi's door?

Then they all heard Itachi's cold voice slice the air making them shiver. "YOU are the reason I was cursed. If you hadn't come to this world I wouldn't have been in this predicament or curse. You will stay here until you cure me and turn me back to normal. Is that understood?" Itachi grounded out angrily.

"I refuse to be stuck with an asshole like you! I refuse to lift this curse because by the way things are going, I would have cursed you too! I-" Before she could finish she felt a cold steel blade pressed at her throat as his red eyes narrowed.

She shivered when his voice pressed against her ear softly saying, "You will stay here until the curse is broken or I will go destroy your only way home. Also you wouldn't want to abandon the poor child would you?"

Kagome froze, he wouldn't would he? How dare he use Tachi as bait! He wouldn't destroy the well or harm Tachi would he? But the look in his eye gave her the answer and the cold promise in there icy depts. Sighing and giving in with no choice she finally said, "I really have no choice do I?" When she was answered with silence she took that as a yes and agreed, "I guess I will have to, but don't expect me to follow your orders like a dog got it? So what now?"

"You will sleep and we will talk another time. Although let me inform you of something. If you try to escape we WILL find you and bring you back and destroy the well. If you complete your task then I shall take you back to the well unharmed and no questions asked. No one escapes from the Akatsuki," with that final declaration he walked up to her and unexpectedly kissed her without knowing the reason, then dodged when she threw a glass object at him. Smugly he walked out the door sheathing his sword wondering why he kissed her in the first place.

During the talk the eavesdropping members out side the door were surprised. 'A woman staying here with the Akatsuki? The leader actually Okayed this?' they all thought. So many questioned ran through their heads. When they heard the door open they heard a crash that sounded suspiciously like glass, and Itachi came out looking smug, but troubled.

Looking at them his indifferent masked was placed back on and he coldly said, "That woman in there, as you know will be staying here. Treat her with respect. She is under my protection, and if you harm her you will forfeit you lives." With that he left four stunned members at his door.

Kagome on the other hand was furious. 'How dare he kiss me?! How dare he keep me here?! I should purify his ass to hell!' she thought touching her lips, but then sighed.

"I couldn't hurt Tachi-chan though. I would forever be guilty for hurting a child. AHHH! Why do I always end up these situations," Kagome softly said laying down to sleep. Mumbling again she said, "If I find myself dead in the morning, there is no way Itachi is going to hide from my wrath!" Trying to sleep she hoped Tachi was doing okay, after all he was stuck in an arrogant and crazy persons mind. Oh the possibilities!

With Itachi

Itachi walked through the darkened halls, but his mind was else where. Sighing a very uncharacteristic sigh he ran his hand through his hair. Walking to the Akatsuki hot springs he decided he need a deserving bath to calm him self and think things through. Going through the doors he stripped himself and lowered into to the hot water just sitting there thinking.

With Kagome

Deciding she couldn't sleep, she got up to find a hot spring. Walking to the door she carefully opened it and looked out. Spotting four people in the same cloaks she deemed them as Itachi's comrades, or at least she hoped.

"Excuse me?" she asked and froze when they all turned to her staring. Growing nervous she said, "Um, hello can you help m-" Before she could finish Deidara zoomed up to her and held her hands cheerfully saying, "Hello my name Deidara, Un! What is yours, Un?"

A bit taken back with his forward approach she shyly answered, "My name is Kagome and I am going to stay here for a while. I hope I won't be too much trouble and I will try to stay out of your way." She studied the man noticing he had blonde hair in a pony tail and a long band covering one eye. She also noticed he had laughing blue-green eyes that sparkled playfully full of mirth.

Deidara smiled and replied, "No need, Un! Let me introduce you, Un!"

Pointing to Kisame he said, "Fish face over there is Kisame, un!" This caused Kisame to get riled up and tried to hit him with his sword while glaring at Kagome.

'I don't think he likes me,' thought Kagome.

Dodging the attack Deidara pointed to Hiden saying, "That is Hiden, un! He has bad language so be careful, Un!"

His reply from Hiden was, "Shut up you damn pick from hell! Nice to meet yah Kagome, ignore the prick from hell."

"See what I mean, Un?" Deidara said laughter shining in his eyes, causing Kagome to smile.

Continuing Deidara pointed to Sasori and said, "This is Sasori-sama, un! He is my partner and I respect him, Un! Be careful he thinks everyone should be a puppet, Un!" His reply was silence from Sasori, smiling he faced back to Kagome.

Smiling and bowing Kagome said, "Hello nice to meet you all! As you know I will be staying a while, but I don't know how long. Again, I will try to stay out of your way. By the way, do you have a hot spring? I really need a bath."

"I do, Un!" Deidara exclaimed, before anyone could say anything..

"Of course she does, and you do need a bath woman I can smell you from here," Kisame rudely said. This caused Kagome and Deidara to get angry.

"That was not nice fish face, Un! You don't say things like that to a lady, Un!" yelled Deidara.

"Well she doesn't belong here, even though she's Itachi's wench!" Kisame yelled back.

Kagome was trying to keep her anger down, but when she heard the last comment she snapped. All those painful memories of Inuyasha calling her wench to his death flashed through her head. A blue glow started to form around Kagome noticed by all of the members except Kisame and Deidara as they continued arguing. When the glowing got steadily brighter they moved back.

"I don't care fish face, Un! She is Itachi's guest, Un! He finds out you insulted her he will KILL you, Un!" Deidara shouted.

"I don't care if I insult that wench! Itachi c-" Kisame was cut off when a blue energy whip snapped next to him. Quickly moving back he and Deidara finally noticed Kagome and her angry state. She pulled back her hand and continued to whip around her blue energy whip at Kisame.

"What do you think you're doing wench?!" Kisame shouted dodging another one of her attacks. All the members witnessing the scene had one question running through their heads, 'That's not chakra. What the hell is this energy?!'

"First off my name Kagome, not wench! It is an easy, three syllables! Kag-Go-Me! Second I am not, and will never ever be Itachi's wench! Don't put me in the same category as whores because I am not one!" Kagome screamed boosting even more power. Finally finding an opening, Kagome made two whips and hit Kisame sending him flying into the wall.

Gathering her power back inside Kagome huffed and grabbed Deidara's hand asking, "Can you please show me where the hot springs are Deidara-san?" Still shocked Deidara led her down the hall leaving a knocked out Kisame and two very surprised members in their wake.

Slowly walking down the hall Deidara kept silent and Kagome was scolding herself for losing her temper like that. Finally coming in front of the door he turned and cheerfully said, "Well here it is, Un! If you ever need help or want to talk just call me, Un!" With that he zoomed down the hall. Quietly laughing at his antics he opened the door.

While Deidara was running down the hall he thought, 'She's pretty and nice, Un! Oh I forgot to ask her about her energy, Un! Oh well I will ask her tomorrow, Un!'

'He is nice. I think my stay here will quite interesting,' though Kagome going into the changing room. When she went in she noticed a cloak, but brushed it aside thinking someone left it there. Stripping and wrapping a towel around herself she opened the door that lead to the hot spring.

With Itachi

Finally finished with his bathing, Itachi slowly got up from the spring both clean and refreshed when he heard Deidara saying something to someone and leave. He shook his head and froze when someone opened the door and walked in. Blue clashed with red, and in his mind screamed, 'Kagome?!' Kagome just stared at him for a minute until the information sunk in and when it did she turned bright red and screamed. With a scream like that all the Akatsuki members rushed to the hot springs weapons drawn, as if ready for attack. Unknown to them Chaos was knocking at their door.

End of Scroll 3

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I shall update as soon as I can. I really appreciate the reviews that you put in, so please continue. I believe the story is developing well and I hope that it is successful. Also I did have some questions on how Itachi will love Kagome if his younger self thinks of Kagome as his mother, but please understand that the story is still under construction. Just trust me when I say it will work out. Thank you once again and please don't forget to vote!

SasukexKagomexItachi

SasukexKagome

ItachixKagome

Again thank you to my first ten reviewers, heh heh, I forgot to put this in my second chapter. So I have repented by posting this chapter up! Anyway thank you!

Kage Otome

Purp1ebabe

Anime Punk Kitty

ShinobiXHunter

Raika

Soramimicake

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

disneyrulz23

kags19

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Those are my first ten reviews so thank you so much! It goes for the rest of my reviewers too! Anyway I am off to write the next chapter! Although it might not be up until I come back from Anime Expo.

-Tatsuyaka-


	4. The After Math

**Refuge**

Scroll 4- The After Math

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto or Inuyasha.

The scene in the hot spring was summed up to one word. Chaotic. When all the members came into the hot spring the first thing they saw was a very naked Itachi and a very flustered Kagome in a towel. Putting the pieces together they sighed and put away theirs weapons and filled out to leave when Deidara ran over to Kagome and asked her if she was alright. His voice snapped her out of her stupor and her towel accidentally fell from her hands.

What happened next went in this order. Kagome screamed again trying to cover herself, Deidara covered his eyes shouting out, Itachi just looked, the Akatsuki member turned around to see what was wrong, Kagome turned red, the Akatsuki just stared, Kagome started glowing blue, then the Akatsuki members ran out of the room when Kagome's whips chased them out when she got her towel back on.

"PERVERTS!" screamed Kagome in fury totally forgetting Itachi was still the room.

"You scream like a banshee." Kagome turned around to see Itachi get out of the hot spring and immediately turned red from embarrassment.

"Do you have any modesty?!" shouted Kagome turning around to face the wall. Although she had to admit, he had a HOT body.

"You walked in on me first," Itachi said boredly like nothing went wrong. Getting out of the tub, Itachi wrapped a towel around himself and walked out, but before he went he said, "Learn how to knock." Completely flustered Kagome quickly ran into the hot spring as if hell was on her heals, and started to bathe.

Outside

Itachi went out smirking. He had to admit she had a very nice body. Turning around the corner he saw Deidara sitting in the hallway looking as if he was thinking hard. As a matter of fact he was think very hard trying to get the picture of Kagome out of his head, but was failing miserably. Deciding he didn't care, Itachi went into his room ignoring Kisame and plopped down on his bed falling asleep. He needed to have a chat with the boy.

Itachi's Mind

Little Itachi was sitting down drawing pictures. Noticing he was there the younger Uchiha smiled at the older Uchiha and said with a toothy grin, "Hi aniki! When do I get to see mommy again?"

"Soon, but first we have to talk. When you wake up there are a couple things and people you need to know about."

The little Uchiha nodded and listened to Itachi explain about the Akatsuki and the layout of the hideout. Also to stay close to Kagome at all times and stay out of trouble. He also explained who to go near and not to go near. After Itachi explained everything his five year old self needed to know he said one more thing, "If you need me just call out to me." With that he and his younger self fell asleep.

With Deidara

Deidara just sat there staring into space. "Wow, she is gorgeous, un!" Deidara thought, but quickly shook his head in denial. "I am an Akatsuki member for goodness sakes! I must pull myself together, un!"

Quickly he stood up and went to his room where he saw Sasori working on a puppet with what he though was a blush on his face. "Sasori-sama, are you alright you look sick, un," Deidara asked concerned over the fellow artist. When he was met with silence he "humphed" and went to lie on his bed attempting to sleep.

With Kagome

After her bath Kagome got out and wrapped a towel around her form and walked into the changing room. Finding a black fighting kimono with red clouds on it she read the note that was attached to it.

_This is your attire while you stay here. If you need anything ask Itachi or the other members._

It wasn't sighed or anything. She sighed, too tired to think about it as she sipped the clothing on and dried her hair. Finishing with her hair she threw the towel in the laundry basket and walked out. Peeking out of the door she was then hit with a scary thought. "Ah shit, I'm lost."

Down the hall

Tobi was skipping down the hall for no apparent reason. His childish actions were stopped when he noticed a pretty lady sitting standing in the middle of the hall with the look of worry and confusion. Being the good boy he was he skipped over to her.

Kagome was thinking of how to get back to Itachi's room when she saw a person in a orange mask skip over to her. He was wearing the same cloak as the others, so she deemed him part of the group.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Who are you pretty lady?" He said in a friendly manner waving at her.

Smiling at his antics she couldn't help, but smile and wave back. "Hello, my name is Kagome, and I am lost. Do you think you can lead me to Itachi's room Tobi?"

Tobi stopped waving and thought in alarm, 'Oh, now I remember Hidan saying something about a girl here staying with us, but why would the pretty lady want to go to ITACHI'S room? Out all the rooms, why Itachi's room?!' Instead of speaking he replied, "I sure can, because Tobi is a good boy! I heard that you were staying with us for a while is it true?!"

"Yes, I am. Although I don't know how long I will stay here. Now could you take me to Itachi's room please?" asked Kagome.

Liking the pretty lady already Tobi nodded his head and grabbed her hand skipping again. While Kagome was thinking, "This guy is like a ten year old! Aw, but he is adorable, although freaky in the mask."

Arriving in front of Itachi's door Tobi looked at her and said, "This is Itachi's room! Although be careful because partners room with each other, which means Kisame will be in there too!"

Stiffening Kagome turned to face Tobi and asked, "Sharky is in here too?"

Tobi giggled at the nickname, and said, "You're funny Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Tobi asked stopping in the middle of his giggles.

"Just Kagome, no Kagome-sama or anything like that, I don't deserve it," kagome answered quietly. Nodding and wisely keeping his mouth shut he nodded. 'Didn't deserve it?' Was the question running through his head.

Before Tobi could say anything else the door opened to reveal an annoyed Kisame. "What the hell do you want Tobi? People are trying to sleep and don't need you giggling in front of my room like an idiot!" Kisame growled, smirking when he saw Tobi cringe, but quickly disappeared when a hand softly pushed Tobi aside to reveal an equally annoyed Kagome standing there glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here wen-" remembering what happened last time he quickly corrected himself, "woman?"

Smirking Kagome replied, "You learn fast Sharky, I came here since Itachi told me that I would be staying here." Looking at Kisame's face melt into a look of horror, she said, "Don't look so excited Sharky, I won't be staying here. Tobi, do you have a garden with trees or something?" Seeing his nod she turned her back to Kisame and started to walk down the hall. Tobi getting the point skipped down the hall to lead the way.

Looking over her shoulder Kagome smirked and said, "Good night Sharky." As she walked down the she heard the S-class Nin yell, "My name is not Sharky woman!"

Turning her head back to the front she was lead outside the hideout to Zetsu's garden. Stopping Tobi turned around and with a serious tone he warned her, "This is Zetsu's garden so be careful. He prizes his garden and will not hesitate to kill anyone that disturbs it." Nodding Kagome smiled at him and thanked him while walking to a comfy looking tree. Turing she said, "Good night Tobi."

"Good night Kagome."

When Tobi left she walked around the garden and noticed it was healthy and happy. When she went to train with Sesshomaru, his old friend Youko Kurama visited and trained her in the arts of plants and so on. He taught her to read the plants aura and learn how to help plants reach their full potential with her miko powers.

On her walk she spotted a very strange, but beautiful flower by itself in a nearby pot. As she walked closer she saw it was dying. She never seen anything like it, it was black and white and looked like a lily with a long green stem, but its aurora was fading.

Zetsu's Room

Zetsu woke up when he felt a disturbance in his garden. Quickly slipping out of his room and into a nearby tree he was prepared to kill who ever was in his garden, but to his surprise he saw the girl from before studying his latest creation. What really surprised him was her kimono, it looked like there cloaks, but in a kimono form.

After studying her he put his attention back on the flower. No matter how much he tried, the flower would not grow and would continue to wilt as the days went on. He was saddened that it failed, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her put both of her hands out. 'What is she doing?'

Kagome decided she would help this flower, because she couldn't let something so beautiful die. She then felt the presence of a person who she figured was the owner, Zetsu. Ignoring him she concentrated as blue miko powers webbed out of her hands encasing the little dying flower. After a couple of seconds the glow disappeared and left a now healthy flower in its wake.

Zetsu's eyes widened as he saw what she did. 'How did she do that?! What is she?' he thought in amazement and alarm.

"I know you are here Zetsu-san. Forgive me for disturbing your garden," Kagome softly replied breaking the plant nin from his questions. Jumping down in front of her he narrowed his eyes at her as he demanded, "How did you do that?"

"It is a skill I was taught from a friend. Do not worry, I will not harm your garden," she replied calmly studying him. His face was half black and half white, and his head looked like it was getting eaten by a giant Venus fly trap.

Zetsu stayed silent as he looked at his once dying flower to see it healthy and alive. Again he was brought out of his musing as he heard, "You take care of your garden very well Zetsu-san. It tells me you are a good caretaker and very dedicated."

"What do you mean?" He asked now curious.

"Your plants aurora tells me. They are very happy and thankful to have you," Kagome answered as she sat down and gentlely poked a leaf of a nearby flower.

"Thank you," Zetsu answered surprising that he thanked her. Well he was happy that she understood his talents as a gardener unlike the other idiots he lived with.

"Ano Zetsu-san, do you mind if I sleep in one of your tree tonight?" asked Kagome.

Nodding, Zetsu turned to go back to his room. He knew she wasn't a threat and decided that she would make a good companion or dare say friend.

Kagome sighed as she watched the plant man retreated back to his room. Jumping up to the tree he was previously in she laid her back on the trunk and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The next morning a yell woke everyone up. Kisame's voice boomed through the hideout, "WHAT THE HELL IN THE NAME OF ALL FISHES IS GOING ON?!"

Kagome woke up in shock and her breath hitched when she heard a very familiar frightened voice yell out, "MOMMY!"

"Tachi," she whispered softly before she raced to Itachi's room. Barreling past the shocked Akatsuki members she opened the door to find Kisame holding Tachi upside down by the ankle. She quickly summoned her whip as everyone else arrived to see what was going on. Kagome used one whip to catch Tachi and put him on the bed, while Kagome used the other to snap it at Kisame.

"What the hell?!" was her answer as she lunged at Kisame gripping his neck smashing him into the wall.

Everyone at this point was confused. 'What is going on?' they thought as they saw Kagome's hand flare up with blue energy. Alarmed they held their breath as they saw the blue fist come closer and closer to Kisame when it hit the wall next to his head.

"If you ever touch my son like that again Sharky, I will make sure you never see the next sunset," they heard Kagome whisper coldly into the blue nins ear as he blacked out. The group released their breath in relief that she didn't kill him. They really didn't want to go find a new member.

Throwing him into the group of men they caught him and watched as she walked over to the lump on the bed. As she sat down she picked the lump up to reveal, Itachi? No wait correction, little Itachi.

Tobi was the first to break out of his stupor as he asked, "Kagome who is that? It looks like Itachi-sama, but smaller."

Her answer shocked them all, "He is Itachi. Or him in a sense."

Before anyone could reply they heard a voice say, "Members we are going to have a meeting." Whirling around, they saw their leader standing in the shadows looking at young Itachi. "You have 5 min. to get down the meeting hall. Ah, also Kagome will be attending." With that he disappeared. Wanting answers, the members quickly exited and hulled an unconscious Kisame with them.

Tobi how ever stayed behind to guide Kagome to the meeting room. With Tachi in her arms (he fell back asleep) she silently followed Tobi as she thought about what she should tell them.

End of Scroll 4

A/N: I know it was short, but it will have to do. I am so out of sync because of Anime Expo so please forgive me. Anyway I just want thank you for the good feedback I have been getting. Also for those who are wondering how Itachi/Kagome will work out because of little Itachi, I will say this. It WILL work out so don't worry, it's all part of the plan! Anyway thanks again!

Oh, and by the way. Sasuke probably come out in the next chapter or the 6th chapter depending on how I break this down.

-Tatsuyaka-


	5. Explanations and Pancakes

**Refuge**

Scroll 5: Explanations and Pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha or Naruto.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

In the meeting room the members settled down in their respective spots and Kisame woke up from his faint, turning to glower at Kagome who simply ignored it. Kagome however sat next to Tobi with a sleeping Tachi. She felt really nervous for three reasons. 1.) She was in a room filled with assassins (Who wouldn't be uncomfortable?) 2.) She didn't know what to tell them. 3.) THEY ARE ALL STARING AT HER!

As though her uncomfortable position was a signal, the leader's voice called out immediately having all the pairs of eyes direct at him, each full of unasked questions.

"As you know we have a slight… problem," The leader said from the shadows. "Itachi has been cursed by a powerful Miko and he will be like this for a while."

Kisame coughed for attention. "Yes Kisame?" asked the leader.

"So you're telling me this little kid is Itachi? Like is this the same Itachi we know or what? Explain this to me before my gills explode from confusion!" Kisame said pointing at the sleeping child in Kagome's lap.

"The answer to your questions is yes, and no. This Itachi in front of you is Itachi's five year old self. Our Itachi is in his mind watching us right now. As for your gills exploding Kisame, I wouldn't really mind," he said with somewhat of amusement in his voice.

"Excuse me," asked Kagome, nervously pulling Tachi closer when all eyes returned back to her.

"Yes?" inquired the leader.

"Um, if you don't mind, can you tell me what your plan is to return Itachi into his regular form?"

"Unfortunately Kagome, judging on the situation and what Itachi told me, **you **are his only cure right now. Until you break what ever curse he is held by, you will stay here and be his caretaker. Also judging on what Deidara reported to me this morning, you seem to have extraordinary power in you. For that I want you to be an Akatsuki member for now until Itachi is back to normal," The leader said in a soft voice making the Akatsuki members flinch.

"I can accept that although I have one question, what will happen to me after Itachi is back to normal?" Kagome said fearing the answer.

"You would have two choices, either stay here with this organization, or go back to your world. Although if you try to escape, I ensure you that you will be caught and killed. Understood?" The leader asked, his tone turning cold.

"With all due respect, after the hospitality you have shown me I would not disgrace and lower myself to that point," Kagome growled out, taking his words as an insult.

"My apologizes, I did not mean to strike at your honor." Was her answer, although the rest of the Akatsuki were now wide eyed at the mere fact their leader was conversing with a girl, but actually apologized too!

Nodding her head Kagome bowed respectfully and said in a now softer tone, "Forgive me for raising my tone. I have been…confused these past days. I will do my best, so please do not fear my betrayal."

Seeing the leader nod his head, she let out the breath she was holding. 'At least the leader has manners!' thought Kagome gratefully, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when Kisame yelled out, "Wait! The woman is staying here?! No offense leader, but do you think this is a wise idea?! She could be a spy for all we know!"

Angered at his accusations she called up her powers. Snapping her blue whip next to Kisame she coldly hissed, "Are you questioning my honor Sharky?"

"For the last time, my name is not 'Sharky' woman and yes, I did just question your honor!" Kisame stupidly yelled at her not noticing her eyes glow blue.

Kagome decided enough was enough, and summoned her energy bow. She had no qualms about killing, and this shark man was no exception. The rest of the Akatsuki and the Leader looked interested at her glowing bow and noticed how she pulled back the drawstring with no arrow. Wondering why there was no arrow, they sat and watched, not really caring if the blue man was going to be fried to kingdom come. Kisame finally noticing she was about to fire at him, he reached to grab his sword, but quickly was pinned to the wall by his cloak by a blue glowing arrow? Then the men thought, 'Wait where did the arrow come from?!'

Reaching to take it out it burned him as he touched it. Yelping in pain he glared at her and his so called 'Team' and grounded out, "Let me go!"

"No," she said in a calm voice, "Not until you grow up and get a brain in that empty container you can a head."

Ready to retort at her insult he was stopped when he heard a small voice call out, "Mommy? Where are we?" Immediately he was released and fell onto the ground as the arrow disappeared.

Kagome's power swiftly faded as she walked over to the boy and picked him up settling him on her lap she answered, "We are with my…team mates Tachi, so be a good boy and sleep a little more, okay?" Nodding his sleepy head he fell right back asleep. After a thick moment of silence, it was broken by Deidara asking, "Kagome-san, is Itachi going to stay a child for the whole time, un? I saw him in his normal form just last night, so how does this curse work, un?"

Looking at the blonde, she smiled and calmly explained, "Well Deidara-san, the curse works like this. Itachi turns into a child as soon as the sun rises over the horizon, but he becomes his normal self when the sun disappears over the horizon. Although he is not here physically he still has consciousness here, but no control over his body. This child you see before you is Itachi's five year old self, literally."

"So you're telling me he is a totally different person in the day time, and himself by night? Although he can see us and hear us right now as we speak?" asked Hidan, now interested in this curse.

"You are correct Hidan-san, but Itachi can only speak to you through the child. He can't speak to you directly, but has to tell the child what to say," Kagome explained.

"Tobi gets it!" Tobi exclaimed as he jumped around in excitement from his new discovery.

"Shut up Tobi!" Kisame yelled from the other side of the room, but was quickly silenced when he heard a whip crack inches from him.

"Wow, if you used that move on a bounty hunt, I am pretty sure you could get more than one bounty," came the only voice she did not recognize. When she looked at him he had a black mask covering half his face.

"Oh? And why would I need to bounty hunt?" teased Kagome.

"Money of course!" The mysterious figure said in exasperation.

Summing up that this man loved money she asked, "Who are you stranger?"

"My name is Kakuzu, and now that this meeting is over I am going back to look over the bills," he answered while leaving the room.

A little confused she though out loud, "Bills?" She didn't know criminals had to pay bills.

"Yeah, Kakuzu is the one to take care of the treasury since he is the best with money. Selfish bastard, because of him I can't rituals in my room, since he complains that I get blood over the money!" Hidan said in annoyance.

Not wanting to know Kagome stood up picking up Itachi and asked, "Are you guys hungry? If you would show me to your kitchen I could make some breakfast if you want. What do you guys want to eat?"

"You can cook, un? I could care less what you make since I don't think I have taste buds left after eating Tobi's food all these years, un!" Deidara said happily knowing that there was someone who could cook and knowing the rest of the group agreed.

Tobi just yelled, "Hey!"

Kagome smiled as she touched Tobi's shoulder with her free hand and ask if he could lead her to the kitchen. Being the good boy Tobi was he walked down the hall with Kagome as the rest of the members went back to their rooms secretly waiting for breakfast.

In the Kitchen

Kagome looked surprised at how clean the kitchen was. She looked at Tobi in surprise as he answered her silent question.

"Tobi cleans the kitchen, because Tobi likes the Kitchen, but Tobi is no good at cooking and is useless," he said gazing sadly at the floor wishing he could be better. Feeling a hand on his arm his gazed landed on Kagome whose features were soft and full of empathy.

"Tobi, don't let that get you down. I am sure since you are an assassin and on the job most of the time you don't have time to learn how to cook. Don't worry, I will take over kitchen duties if you want," Kagome offered gazing at him.

"No, it's all right Kagome! You don't have to do it for my sake! Tobi knows that he's not a very good cook, but Tobi likes the kitchen," Tobi protested.

Giggling behind her hand she set Itachi down on a chair in the corner of the kitchen and softly said, "Tobi, how about this. I will take over kitchen duties and you can help me cook. Plus while you cook with me, you will be learning too, so we both get something out of it."

Tobi suddenly hugged Kagome and exclaimed, "Tobi would like that! Kagome is a genius!"

Blushing at his compliment and slightly stunned from his earlier action she thanked him and asked, "How about pancakes with eggs and bacon, Tobi?"

Nodding his head Tobi took out the ingredients and both started to work on breakfast while Itachi slept in the corner.

45 Minutes Later

Everyone in their rooms slowly made way to the kitchen when a heavenly scent of food wafted in their noses. Even the leader could not resist the smell and walked with the members to the dining room. As they entered the dining room what they saw was not what they expected. They saw…food. Not burned goop, or food on fire, they saw actual food waiting for them on the table.

They were broken out of their thoughts as a voice said, "Oh, I was just going to get you guys."

Looking at Kagome the Leader asked, "You make all this?"

"I did, but Tobi helped me as well," she replied walking back into the kitchen and carrying a pan of fresh sizzling bacon, while Tobi came out with a pitcher filled with orange juice.

"Holy hell in a shit hole," Hidan said, "I never thought I would see real food on this table."

Feeling a smack on the back of his head he yelled, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Don't curse in front of Tachi," Kagome answered coolly, as she pointed at the miniature Itachi eating pancakes in the corner.

Not wanting to anger the woman before him after all the power she had shown during her stay he shut up and sat down with everyone else. Kisame however could not let it go and laughed, "I think you're the first to shut Hidan up!"

"Why you blue bastard! I dare you to say that again! I-" Before he could finish Itachi asked, "Momma, what's a bastard?"

Silence was his answer as everyone tensed waiting to see what would happen. Hidan froze and turned around to see Kagome with her hands on her hips glowing blue. "Hidan, what did I say about language in front of Tachi?" She asked calmly as though talking about the weather.

"No bad language in front of the kid?" he answered frightened. Truly, he knew he couldn't die, but the type of power that this girl in front of him had alarmed the warning bells in his head. He knew if he ever got hit with those whips, he may not be as immortal as he thought. This girl was dangerous.

"Hidan, I will tell you one more time, no language in front of Tachi alright?" Kagome asked irritated.

"It won't happen again Kagome-chan!" Hidan said smirking, but secretly glad she didn't use her powers on him.

Nodding her head in satisfaction, she turned around and ushered them to eat. The meal itself was very amusing. After the food was gone and there was one pancake left she watched all the members look at the pancake with predatory eyes. Smirking she thought, "Let the games begin."

Like her thought was a bell to start, all the members jumped to reach the pancake first before another got it. They all started to fight about who got the last pancake and who deserved it more. After a little bit they started to physically fight over the pancake and started to punch, bite, scratch, kick, and use jutsu's. Kagome sweat dropped, she really hadn't meant for the men to actually fist fight for the little cake made of water, sugar, and flour. Then she thought as Kisame bit Hidan's hand and Kakuzu bribed Sasori, 'Man, these guys really haven't eaten decent food in a while have they?'

As the men fought, Tachi walked over managing to avoid everything and sat with her watching the fight. Then he asked, "Momma, are there any pancakes left?"

Smirking at him she replied, "Of course, there are plenty more in the kitchen."

Confused he asked, "Then why won't you give them to them?"

Her answer was short and to the point as she watched them continue to fight over the poor pancake, "They never asked."

Nodding his head in understanding he walked into the kitchen with Kagome as the destruction for the pancake continued to rage in the back round.

End of Scroll 5

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 5. I really do enjoy pancakes too. Anyway thank you reviewers that have stuck with me since the beginning! Now scroll down for an important message.

ll

V

**SASUKE IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! SEND IN YOUR VOTES FOR THE PAIRINGS!!! VOTING ENDS IN THE EIGHTH CHAPTER, SO PLEASE HURRY AND SEND IN YOUR VOTES!!!**

**Poll so far:**

**ItachixKagome****30**

**SasukexKagome****7**

**SasukexKagomexItachi****27**

Thank you to everyone who voted and hope to get some votes in. Thanks you again everyone.

-Tatsuyaka-


	6. Meet the Family

**Refuge**

Scroll 6: Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Since the morning of the pancake incident five months passed by quickly. Kagome, over the course of that time spent most of her time at the hideout cooking, cleaning, looking out for Tachi, and of course punishing the members. Over the course of her stay Kisame and Hidan were the two that got in most of the trouble, while members like Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu just stayed out of range not wanting to mess with her powers. Then you had Tobi and Deidara who spoke to her freely and were close to her. She really didn't do missions and usually stayed at the hideout training and cooking.

For little Tachi life was interesting. He had seven uncle like figures who trained him daily (orders of the leader) and taught him certain things that Kagome could not teach him. He was having fun with his mother and was just happy to be by her side. Although something always bothered him and the reason was that the man that was in his head in the beginning wasn't there anymore.

When he notified Kagome of this she slightly panicked and scanned through his mind. She noticed a corner of his mind that was locked and would not let her through, so she concluded that the older Uchiha locked himself there for god knows what reason. Confirming it wasn't a threat, Tachi just went on with life whether it was helping Kagome around the hideout, helping Zetsu in the garden, training, or just spending time with his 'family' he was happy.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade paced her study rapidly while waiting for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Growing frustrated she sat down in her chair and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup. She looked out the window and thought through the years of her memories hoping that it would quickly pass time as she waited for Kakashi's students to arrive. She thought about Sasuke and his betrayal then his return, goodness she really hated that kid. He first had the nerve to abandon them and injure Naruto, then had the balls to come back asking for re-entry to the village! If the council didn't want to loose the last Uchiha, she would have sent him to jail for the rest of his life!

Then another thought came up. The reason why she called the team in, three days ago a Akatsuki spy was caught and he told the officials about two new members, but before he could say anymore he was assassinated and died. When the news was reported to her, she panicked and called in the team.

Before she could think further Tsunade heard knocking and she quickly hid the sake and sat up straight and her face turned serious. "Enter," she answered.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked through the door and bowed in respect. Nodding her head Tsunade pointed to the chairs motioning them to sit down. Standing up Tsunade paced back and forth in front of her large window behind her desk.

"Oy! Tsunade-obaba what did you call us here for?!" Naruto shouted getting a bit impatient and nervous at Tsunade's behavior.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Tsunade both wondering what was going on. Sitting down Tsunade sighed and began her explanation. "First I called you here because you three are some of the best I have on the force. I have a mission, but I am afraid it is a S-class mission with a high chance of death."

Sensing the shock from her ninjas she then said, "That is why you have a choice for this mission. You can choose not to do it or you can choose to do it."

"Hokage-sama, what exactly is this mission?" Sakura asked nervously fidgeting.

"It is a spy mission…." Tsunade replied drifting the sentence.

"Oh, that doesn't seem that bad!" Naruto exclaimed hitting himself for getting over worked. Sasuke thought the same thing, but to him something was off about this mission.

"To spy on the Akatsuki," Tsunade finished right after Naruto's out burst. With her reply everyone froze and a cold eerie silence filled the room.

Sasuke then stood up and banged his fist on the table and angrily asked, "Are you crazy?! We really would die! I see no point in spying on them since they haven't done anything drastic in a long time!"

Tsunade looked sharply at him and glared, "I gave you a choice in this mission so know that. Also they haven't made a large scene for while, this I know, but what you don't know is from my resources they have two new members."

"Two new members?!" Naruto shrieked growing excited.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked in shock and curiosity etching his voice.

"I don't know that is why I am sending you three on this mission if you accept it. So do you accept or decline?" Tsunade asked ready for declines.

"We will do it," Sasuke answered, then thinking 'And I could kill Itachi while I'm at it.'

He then bowed and walked out the door. Tsunade looked at the remaining ninjas and said, "You leave tomorrow, so meet at the gate at dawn."

Nodding the ninjas prepared to leave when Tsunade's voice halted them, "Oh and keep an eye out for the Uchiha and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Nodding again they left all wondering what fate had in store for them and if they would survive.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Kagome just finished training when Tobi bounced out to the courtyard and waved at her. Smiling Kagome waved back and Tobi came closer. "Kagome-chan! The leader has called a meeting so hurry okay?"

Nodding her head she followed Tobi and sat down next to Tachi who she put in her lap. Looking down at him she noticed something on his face. Then she smirked, on his face was none other than a devious smirk claiming he had done something mischievous. She smiled and hugged him waiting patiently for the show to begin.

'3…2…1'

Then all the members heard Kisame yell, "ITACHI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing foot steps coming closer Kisame opened the door, and shocked everyone inside. In front of them now stood a pink Kisame, not a blue Kisame. When Hiden, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kagome could take it any longer they all burst out laughing. The more serious members had smirks or let out a small chuckle.

Taking out his sword he put it in front of him ready to hit Tachi, when he noticed what had happened to his sword. To his horror the bandages around his sword were pink and had unicorn and rainbow stickers all over it. Then at the end of his sword were stringed beads that hung off the ends. Bursting out in laughter again, Kisame grew angry and charged towards Tachi with his now pink sword raised.

Then 'Boom!' Kisame was smashed into the wall with her energy boomerang. Walking towards him she them said in a mocking voice, "Mrs. Hoshigaki, forgive us but your husband is not here right now. Please come back another time." With that Kagome picked up Kisame by the front of his cloak and chucked him outside.

Hearing cursing outside the Akatsuki members let out another laugh while Hiden and Deidara congratulated Tachi for his 'brilliance' and 'entertainment'. Then the Akatsuki gave another laugh after they heard the leader scolding Kisame and telling him to hurry up and clean up so the meeting can start. Hearing the cursing fade down the hall the leader entered looking at the innocent faced Uchiha and then shaking his head in both minor amusement and annoyance. Fifteen minutes later Kisame, who was back to his normal color entered and the meeting started.

"Now that we have started, it seems that information leaked from one of our spies about Kagome and Itachi when he was captured. The spy has been assassinated before more information was leaked, but the information has leaked to Konoha's officials and now they are sending ninjas. Be on your guard and watch each others backs, understood?" The leader asked.

Answering in unison, the leader nodded and then said, "I want Deidara and Kagome on this mission. Confront the enemy and annihilate the targets then return."

Kagome froze when she heard her name called. Not sure what to do she asked timidly, "Leader-sama, are you sure you want me to go? As you know I have never been on a mission and I am quite unprepared."

"I have faith in you, after all this is a good experience for you. Just focus and you will be fine, also you have Deidara to watch your back," the Leader replied unfazed as he waved a hand lazily from the shadows.

"Yeah, I got your back Kagome-chan, un!" Deidara chipped in making Kagome's nervousness notch down a level. Nodding Kagome sent him a warm smile making him blush.

Seeing the acceptance the leader nodded and said, "Good you both leave at dawn."

"Wait!" A small voice exclaimed. Turning around the leader identified the voice as Itachi's.

"Yes, what is it Itachi?" The leader said softly, slightly curious as to what the now miniature Itachi wanted. After being silent the whole time during the meeting, the leader was quite surprised to hear him talk.

"Can I go too?"

A bit taken back by his request, the leader thought it over. 'Well it would be good experience for him, and he has trained with the others. I see no harm in letting him go since there is Deidara and Kagome there too,' the leader thought in his head.

Coming to a decision he looked at the silent, but hopeful Itachi and nodded. Seeing surprise and happiness enter the child's eyes he smiled a small smile and disappeared signaling the meeting was over. Itachi on the other hand jumped into Kagome's lap and smiled at her creeping Kisame and Hiden out.

"Holy-sh," Hiden began to say, but before he could finish Kagome punched him in the face and picked up Itachi then walking out the door in a huff.

"D-did he just smile?" Kisame stuttered to himself a bit afraid seeing the miniature Uchiha beam at the woman. Then he wondered how the older Itachi would look smiling, shaking his heads of nonsense, Kisame shuddered one last time and walked out o the room, walking to the dinning room for dinner with a now disgruntle Hiden who had a bruise on his face.

**Next Morning (Dawn) Konoha**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura met at the gate all three ready to go on the life threatening mission. Each had a different reaction to what was to come. Naruto was absolutely ecstatic to go on this mission, while Sakura on the other hand was afraid. Looking at Sasuke she noticed how unemotional and unbothered he seemed, but she new better. She knew that he was brimming with anticipation to kill Itachi and to see the two new members. When Sasuke met her eyes she quickly looked away blushing with a small gasp of surprise. Even after his betrayal and absence Sakura still liked the stoic Uchiha, no matter what he did, to her it was a mistake and it was the past.

Sasuke on the other hand snorted at the display thinking, 'What an idiot, even after everything I've done she still likes me. Fool, I need someone more beautiful and stronger to revive the Uchiha clan.'

"Alright lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, shut up dobe and lets go," Sasuke answered in a bored tone.

"You Teme!" Naruto exclaimed irritated as he watched Sasuke walk passed him coolly.

'Kyah! He is soooo cool!' Inner Sakura thought, and then said, "Don't be been to Sasuke Naruto you Idiot!"

"What, but Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted a bit hurt and taken back. Every since Sasuke left they got closer, but when he came back her affection towards him slowly diminished returning back to Sasuke. No matter how much he hated to admit it he could and would never win Sakura with Sasuke is around. Putting back a happy face he ran up to catch up with the others.

**6 Hours Later**

Team seven traveled for hours and was tired. Stopping at a clearing they shrugged off their packs and sat down unaware of the dangers that lurked above until a kunai almost hit Naruto and embedded in the wood next to his face. Jumping up the team looked around for the intruders, and jumped a bit when three figures in the familiar black and red cloaks with the signature straw hats jumped from the trees in front of them.

Sasuke studied them deeming the short one as one of the new members since there was no member that short, and the other two he couldn't figure out, not yet anyway. Then he heard a familiar male voice say, "It's been a long time Uchiha Sasuke, un." This surprised Kagome hearing there was another Uchiha that she was facing. Maybe they were relatives?

"Deidara, what do you guys want?" Naruto asked pissed recovering from the surprise attack.

"We were ordered to dispose of you," an unfamiliar voice of the other member replied.

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked surprised deeming the owner of the voice as female.

Pulling off all her hat she looked at them and replied lightly, "I am Kagome, how do you do?"

Surprised, was an understatement. In better words, they were down right shocked. A woman in the Akatsuki, it was unheard of! Sasuke gripped the handle of his Kunai tighter. He knew despite the woman's friendly exterior and her attractive features, she could become dangerous when serious, but who was the little guy? Luckily Naruto asked his mental question.

"Wait who's the shortie?!" Naruto yelled waving his hand towards the silent unknown figure.

Taking off his hat little Tachi glared at his opponents. All three gasped in surprise as they looked at a…mini Itachi?!

'What is going on?!' They all thought looking in horror at the little, but dangerous Uchiha.

Sasuke being the first one to recover, asked shakily, "Itachi?"

Sensing the danger the Uchiha boy in the blue could do to Tachi, Kagome, without looking at Deidara ordered, "Deidara, get Tachi out of here and go back to the hide out."

"But Kagome-chan, un! What about you, un!" Deidara exclaimed worried.

"Do as I say! Deidara, now!" Kagome coldly said, shaking everyone in the clearing.

Tachi was confused and thought, 'Why does mama want me to leave? Does she not want me here? Does she-"

Be fore he could finish he felt himself being picked up and carried away. "MAMA!" he called out as Deidara ran with him. This comment shook the unstable group more, and Kagome never turned around.

Staring at them with cold blue eyes that captivated the younger Uchiha, she said with a steel voice, "Lets begin."

End of Scroll 6

A/N: It been a long wait and I apologize for that. I just have been slow, anyway I hope you liked it even though it was short, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with excitement and action. Oh and please keep voting! I had a lot of votes, but more are needed! Remember:

**PLEASE KEEP VOTING BECAUSE VOTING END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WILL IT BE:**

**SASUKExKAGOME**

**ITACHIxKAGOME**

**OR **

**SASUKExKAGOMExITACHI**

Thank you for all of the support and reviews, please continue to send me reviews and I will put out the next chapter ASAP! Also please tell me if I made any mistakes too! Thank you again!

-Tatsuyaka


	7. Breaking out

**Refuge**

**Scroll Seven: Breaking Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

****

* * *

****

Sasuke froze as he looked into Kagome's now steely blue eyes captivated. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the girl in front of him hiss, "Lets begin."

He then looked at his team mates. Naruto was shaking, Sakura looked confused, and well he felt confused as well. His attention was directed when the woman in front of him disappeared without a trace. Looking around frantically he pulled out a kunai with lighting speed and activated his Sharingan looking around trying to find movement.

When he saw a flash through the trees he quickly threw his weapon in that direction. Naruto made replicas with himself that scanned the area, while Sakura looked around nervously. With a flash Sakura fell to the ground with a thud. Both males looked down shocked and after a moment Naruto ran to Sakura in a hurry.

"Sakura! Are you okay?!" Naruto shouted shaking her shoulders tears forming. Then he noticed how empty Sakura's eyes looked, but she was still breathing.

"Sasuke! She's alive, but something's wrong with her! It's like she is alive, but dead at the same time!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and hissed out, "Naruto get Sakura back to the village, I will take care of this!"

"But Sas-" Naruto began worried.

"Do as I say dobe! Sakura needs medical attention, so go!"

Seeing Naruto nod his head and run with Sakura on his back he looked around again as Naruto's Doppler grangers disappeared. In reality he was glad Sakura was injured, now he had a chance to ask the girl questions about her relations to Itachi.

"Woman, where ever you are how do you know my brother?!" Sasuke called out. Hearing only the rustle of the wind he grew angry knowing she was still here and could hear him. About to shout out again he saw a the girl jump out of the tree and land a couple feet away from him holding some type of round mirror.

"Itachi is your brother? Hmmm, I know your brother because he is in the same organization with me," Kagome said softly looking at him.

"That kid, he looked like my older brother is he your and Itachi's kid," Sasuke gritted out not liking the idea his brother was spawning children like him.

He looked confused when she started to quietly laugh. "What is so funny onna?" Sasuke hissed out making the girl look up with amusement.

"Me and Itachi? Don't make me laugh," Kagome said in now a deadpan voice.

Looking at her in confusion he decided to store the information for later and just capture her now and bring her back to Konoha for questioning. Going with that option he then looked at the mirror she held uneasily and asked, "That mirror, my Sharingan reacts to it. You used it on Sakura didn't you?"

Smiling Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes, her soul now resides in my mirror. Take a look."

Shocked at the possibility he stared at the mirror and saw the image of Sakura with her hands pounding against the glass looking frightened. It just wasn't possible was it? Then he thought about Orochimaru and concluded anything was possible.

"Give me her soul back," Sasuke demanded coolly.

"No," was his answer, "I need to eliminate you and your team. It was an order."

After this comment Kagome summoned her whip and got down into position ready to attack. Now the real battle began.

**With Deidara and Itachi**

Deidara sat down not too far away on a rock with Itachi sulking on the rock beside him. Looking at the child he said, "Itachi she will be fine, un! She is strong and will make it through, un! I think."

Glaring at the clay molder he hissed out, "She didn't want me there! She doesn't want me!"

Taken back at the boy attitude Deidara quieted and stared at the clouds. Then he said, "You know, you're lucky you have someone to actually care, un! I don't, un! She just wanted to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt, un! Let me tell you something, that boy your mom was fighting is Itachi's little brother, un. You wouldn't have made it through alive if she didn't send you away, un!"

Tachi looked at him ashamed and said, "That was rude of me to yell at you. I am sorry Deidara-san."

Ruffling his hair affectionately he replied happily, "Don't worry about it, un!"

Then Tachi heard the clay master muttered to himself, "I hope she makes it through, un. It's going to be hard to tell who will win, un."

Tachi then thought about the man in his head. He could help him and save his mother! Thinking back to the time he met the man in his head he remembered the older man say if he needed him to just call him. Closing his eyes he called out, "Itachi aniki where are you?"

From there he entered him mind once again looking for the older Uchiha.

**Itachi's Mind**

Little Tachi walked around his mind and after a while he came across a big door with what looked like three commas in a circle. Pushing open he door he called out for the older member again.

"What is it you want," he heard a cold voice say.

Walking in the room he saw the older man sitting in a circle that looked like the symbol on the door meditating. "What are you doing here Itachi-aniki," Tachi questioned curiously.

Sighing at the likeness of his younger self and his younger brother he lost some of the bite in his voice a replied, "I am trying to break out of your mind. I am building up the power to do it."

"Oh, so this is what you were doing the whole time," Tachi said simply.

"Can you help my mom?"

At this question the older Uchiha raised and eyebrow and questioned, "What is needed of me?"

"Deidara-san said she was fighting your brother and said she might not make it! Please you have to help her!" Tachi said desperation seeping into his voice.

Getting an idea to escape Itachi looked at the younger boy and ordered, "Come here into this circle and hold my hands then concentrate."

Tachi looked at him in confusion, but did as he was told. Walking into the circle he held the hands and concentrated. Itachi then called out to Midoriko the cursed Miko who cursed him. Suddenly a light flashed and the ghost of Midoriko stood in front of them.

"What do you want," she asked a bit annoyed. She had been visiting Itachi in Tachi's mind for quite some time. Knowing he was trying to get out she just talked to him while he asked questions about his job and curse.

"I have a proposition for you miko," Itachi said bluntly getting to the point, "If you allow me to be my self out of this body I feel I can better protect your precious miko for you."

"Well, I don't know. I am sure you are planning something," Midoriko said looking thoughtful.

"Reply quickly for your miko is in trouble."

Snapping her head to him she said in a hurry, "Very well, but you are bound to her. If you dare break your promise and harm her I will damn you forever in the deepest pits of hell!"

Nodding his head while little Tachi looked up at him in confusion. "I give you my word."

Midoriko then commanded, "Hurry and go into the middle of the symbol."

Doing what he was told he then saw the miko chant and the Sharingan symbol glowed a bright pink color. He closed his eyes from the bright light before he felt himself outside. Opening his eyes he saw the shocked look of Deidara and Tachi's eyes filled with wonder.

"Don't forget your duty," a voice whispered in his head.

Looking at Deidara with his regular cold sharp eyes he coldly said, "Where is the girl?"

Deidara still shocked pointed in the direction they left before. Looking at Tachi, Itachi commanded, "Show me the way."

Nodding his little head Tachi started running with great speed which Itachi noticed as they ran together to save the damsel in distress. Deidara on the other broke out of his daze and followed them thinking about what just happened and how Itachi just appeared out of no where with a flash of pink. Shaking his head he summoned his clay bird and took the skies.

When Itachi and Tachi both arrived they didn't expect to see the sight before them. Trees were blasted apart sizzling with dying embers, while there were huge craters in the ground. Some of the trees had huge gashes in them with kunai and shuriken protruding out of the trunks.

It looked more like a ninja war, then a simple battle. Walking closer to the damage Itachi noticed Deidara circling them in the sky and noticed Tachi shaking with worry. Putting a hand on the boys shoulder he said, "A ninja never shows emotion in battle."

Hearing what the older Uchiha said Tachi straightened up his back and tried to suppress his shaking and tears.

Both of their attentions were caught when two blurs came at each other and repelled both were flung into trees. One, who both of the males identified as Sasuke got up and started to run at Kagome again throwing kunai, but she got up and started to spin with her whip repelling his weapons.

Itachi studied them both. His brother he admitted had gotten a lot stronger since the last time he saw him. It seems Orochimaru's training actually did some good for once. Then he studied Kagome, she was pretty strong for a woman, maybe she could help rebuild their clan. Shaking the thought from his head, he noticed both were barely standing and how their forms were shaking in exhaustion and their injuries. Determining that he should finish this up and take Sasuke back with him for questioning, he ran at Sasuke.

"Mommy!" Tachi shouted as he ran towards the barely standing woman noticing her numerous cuts and burns.

Looking at Tachi in surprise and fear for his safety she didn't see Sasuke coming towards her. Ready to bring his kunai down Sasuke was intercepted by Itachi appearing in front of him and kneeing his stomach. Shocked at the unexpected blow Sasuke coughed out blood and blacked out when Itachi hit his pressure point in the neck.

Tachi ran to his mother in worry and hugged her. She hugged him back in desperation as he cried. When she heard footsteps she snapped her head up and saw a sight she didn't expect. There before her was Itachi with Sasuke draped over his shoulder.

"How did you-" Kagome began, but was cut off when Itachi said, "All will be explained back at the base."

Nodding her head she passed out from blood loss and Deidara flew down and laid Kagome down on the back of his bird. When he finished Deidara nodded and all of them took off to go back to the base. Tachi looked at the back of the clay bird ahead of him in worry and wiped away his tears. He hoped him mother would be alright and not die.

Itachi on the other hand was wondering how to explain this to the others, but pushed to the back of him mind. Right now his eyes where fixed on the woman lying behind Deidara, and he allowed a side of his lip to lift. Yes, she would make a fine wife to rebuild the Uchiha clan. She was strong willed, powerful in her own ways, and was exceptionally beautiful. She wasn't like any of the clingy women he had encountered before, but even seemed to dislike him. It didn't matter for Uchiha Itachi liked challenges, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Making it back to the base Sasuke was put in a guest room that was guarded by Kisame and Sasori for security. Not that he could escape since he was still too weak. Ignoring their shocked looks and all the other members looks as they walked down the hall, as they walked towards the leaders office. Kagome on the other hand was placed on Itachi's bed by Deidara and the rest were ordered to not wake her, except Tobi who was ordered to dress her wounds.

Itachi and Tachi arrived at the leader's door and knocked, Itachi hearing his leaders usual, "Enter," They walked in surprising the leader. "Itachi, it seems you have fulfilled your duty," the leader stated looking at them, but was surprised to hear Itachi say, "No."

"Then how do you explain your separation?" The leader questioned.

Itachi looked at the leader straight in the eye and replied simply, "Midoriko and I had a pact."

The leader gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and bid them to sit down and explain to him what exactly happened, and that's what they did.

**With The Other Members**

Kisame stood guard by the door and was still trying to digest the sight he saw when he was ordered to watch the door. He thought, 'How did Itachi break the curse?' Sasori on the other hand with all the others thought the same thing when they saw the original Itachi and his miniature copy striding down the halls towards the leaders office.

When Itachi ordered Tobi to heal Kagome, Tobi scurried over to Itachi's room with haste afraid for his friend. Arriving at the door he saw blue light shining from the cracks of the door. When he opened it he shielded his eyes and squinted at Kagome's glowing form and right before his eyes he saw Kagome's wounds disappear one by one as though they were never inflicted in the first place. Looking in awe of the flesh pulling itself together and burns healing Tobi gaped. After a moment of gaping the light faded leaving a perfect and unwounded Kagome.

Tobi scratched the back of his head and froze when Kagome's eyes fluttered open and gazed at him sleepily and murmured, "Tobi, is that you?"

"Yes, it is Kagome-can, sorry to bother you I will let you sleep now," Tobi replied evenly. Nodding her head Kagome snuggled up into Itachi's pillow sighing and fell asleep as Tobi quietly tiptoed out of the room.

**The Next Morning**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, but screwed shut at the sunlight pouring through the window. Resting the back of his hand against his forehead the memories and pain flashed at him and he sat up. Unfortunately he got up too fast and regretted it when his wounds stung and burned at the abrupt movement. Laying back down he groaned and noticed he was bandaged up. Looking around he noticed he was in some kind of cave headquarter and concluded this was most likely the Akatsuki Headquarters.

He then thought about a way to escape this place in order to return to Konoha, even though he really didn't want to. In reality he only returned because well, he had nothing better to do. He needed protection from Orochimaru's followers and in return fought for Konoha. Really though he though he was getting the better end of the bargain.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a figure walk through the door. Eyes connected and emotions rose.

"You," Sasuke hissed out to the figure in the door way.

Walking towards the injured ninja with graceful steps the figure replied, "Yes, me."

* * *

**End of Scroll 7**

**A/N:** **Well that's it for the seventh chapter. Forgive me for the delay. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Now to clear some things up:**

**There is not the unknown member in this story**

**Sakura's not weak, but she wasn't expecting her soul to be sucked out**

**I hope that cleared some things up. If you have any other questions please do not be afraid to ask and I will try to clarify them as clearly as I can. Also on another note:**

**PAIRING VOTES END THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY PLEASE VOTE. THE OUT COME WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**To my readers thank you for everything and your reviews. I hope you will continue to review and let me know what you think. Thanks again.**

**Yours truly,**

**Tatsuyaka**


	8. Just a Little Love

**Refuge**

**Scroll 8: Just a Little Romance**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO! Although I own this story and its plot!**

****

****

* * *

****

Sasuke watched as the girl he fought earlier walked towards him in a leisurely stride. Then his eyes widened as he saw all of her wounds completely gone and her pale flesh restored. He swore he had burned her left shoulder to the point of no repair!

Seeing his expression of disbelief, Kagome smiled softly to her self and sat down on the chair next to his bed. After a tense moment of silence Sasuke quietly asked, "Where am I?"

Not too worried about the potential danger next to her since the boy was injured she sighed and looked out the window at Zetsu's garden replying, "Welcome to the Akatsuki Layer."

"Akatsuki Layer?"

"Yes, the Akatsuki layer."

"What am I doing here? Why haven't you killed me?"

"Well, actually I am as lost as you are. Ita-" Before Kagome could finish Itachi came through the door in his usual emotionless look.

"You are here, because I brought you here. Now listen carefully little brother," Itachi said seriously before Sasuke could say a word. Hearing his serious voice Kagome's expression grew serious and Sasuke looked, well angry, but curious.

"What do you want with me Itachi?" Sasuke spit out clenching his hands and glaring at his older brother in fury. If he wasn't so injured he would have fought with his brother right there.

Ignoring Sasuke's glare and Kagome's curious look he continued coldly, "The leader gave me orders to ask if you would join the Akatsuki, but if you refuse we will question you and dispose you. Not only that, but we will also go to Konoha and eliminate your friends and your fellow comrades."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a look as if Itachi just asked him to marry Naruto. Pure shock and surprise clouded his eyes. Well, what did he have to loose? He could become more powerful and kill Itachi right here. Then he looked at Kagome who was looking at Itachi with a questioning look. He could probably rebuild the clan too.

Weighting his opinions and figuring joining would be more rewarding he replied, "Fine, just get out of my room."

"Very well, but a warning little brother don't get in my way. I am alpha, challenge me and I will kill you," Itachi coldly said throwing a cloak and hat on the bed and walking out. On his way he glanced at Kagome and walked out the door to inform the leader.

Sasuke still couldn't believe he just joined the Akatsuki. When he heard someone clear their throat he snapped his gaze at the woman next to him. "What?" he snapped without meaning to.

A bit taken back Kagome glared at him and rose out of her seat. Walking to the door she turned to him and hissed, "Welcome to the group. Oh and just for a heads up, learn manners or you won't last long Uchiha."

With that she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Flinching Sasuke scolded himself. How was he supposed to seduce her if she was angry at him? Then again she was a challenge and well, he liked challenges.

Kagome walked down the hall muttering about obnoxious and rude Uchiha's and Hiden who happen to pass by stopped and asked, "Whoa, what is the matter Kagome?"

Kagome stopped her steps and looked up at his face. Lightening her look she asked, "Are all Uchiha's always rude, destructive, and obnoxious?"

Thrown off a bit he looked thoughtful and said, "Well no, I don't think so."

Then both of them heard a crash from Sasuke's room and heard Kisame yell, "Ah! Not another one! I can't handle two Uchiha's! What has this organization come to?!"

Then they heard Sasuke's cold voice yell, "Get out of my room and stay out if you want to live freak!"

Watching Kisame run out of the room in a hurry with the tail of his cloak caught on fire Hiden then turned to Kagome and said, "Never mind, my bad. I lied and your right." With that he continued on his way leaving an amused Kagome behind.

"What is all the noise, un?" Deidara asked walking up to Kagome. "I just saw Kisame run down the hall to the hot springs like he was on fire, un."

"Well Deidara-kun, that's because he was on fire," Kagome replied lightly laughing at his confused look. "Will you take a walk with me Deidara-kun? I need some time to clear my head from all the events today," Kagome asked him.

Uncharacteristically he blushed and nervously replied, "Uh, sure, un."

Kagome smiled as Deidara held out his arm. Linking her arm with his offered one, they casually walked down the hall. Kisame, returning from the hot springs and wet looked at the passing pair. Shocked and not watching where he was going he walked right into the rock wall and fell over. Cursing the stupid wall and walking back to his room in embarrassment he muttered, "The Akatsuki is going crazy!" (I kinda feel bad for all the unfortunate things I am making Kisame go through)

Laughing quietly, Kagome looked at Deidara seeing him give a low chuckle as well at Kisame's frequent misfortunes. He never liked the shark man anyway, because Deidara thought he was too loud. Continuing with their walk which led them to Zetsu's garden, and they saw Zetsu himself as he watered his plants carefully. Catching his attention Zetsu looked up from his watering and looked at Kagome to Deidara then to their linked arms. Gazing back at Deidara, Deidara's cheeks tinted a little at Zetsu's questioning stare and nodded his head as a greeting.

"Zetsu-san, do you mind if Deidara-kun and I take a stroll in your garden for a little while? We won't disturb anything," Kagome asked the plant man.

Nodding his head in approval he replied, "Yes, but in return help the plants in the back for I can't seem to help them grow."

Disheartened by his failure he gazed at his new breed of flowers with a bit of sadness at their dying state. Looking back at Kagome his spirit lifted a little when she softly said, "Of course Zetsu-san I will do that after my walk." Looking at her smiling face and ignoring Deidara's weird look he nodded in something akin to relief and walked out of his garden back into the hideout with his little watering can.

After watching his back disappear around the corner, Kagome lightly pulled Deidara in the direction of the garden path and continued their walk in comfortable silence looking at the different breeds of unique flowers Zetsu himself grew and designed. Coming to a grassy spot with a large tree in the middle Kagome released Deidara's arm and sat down comfortably leaning against the trees large weathered trunk. Patting the spot next to her she watched Deidara situate himself next to her quietly.

"This is very peaceful isn't it Deidara-kun?"

"It is, un," Deidara replied softly closing his eyes and thinking. When had he ever had a time like this? No sounds of clay birds blowing up with screams or loud Akatsuki members yelling at each other, but just sitting here in the presence of the woman he secretly liked. At the last thought he grew red once again and then let a small frown mar his face.

A picture of Itachi popped up in his mind too. He always noticed ever since last night the Uchiha seemed to want her affection as well. He didn't miss the looks Itachi threw her way when he thought no one was watching, but the question was how far were both he and Itachi willing to go to try and win the affection of the woman sitting next to him? While thinking his thoughts Kagome noticed the tint around his pale face and the displeased frown grow into a scowl.

"Deidara, are you alright? You look a bit sick," kagome said jolting his out of his thoughts.

Smiling at her he shook his head of his thought and replied, "It's nothing Kagome-chan. I was just thinking of useless things."

Looking at her confused expression with a smirk he thought, 'If the Uchiha want to fight, I am willing to fight with all I got, but it seems I am winning this fight.'

"That's a relief, for a moment there I thought you were ill," Kagome said stretching.

"Hey Deidara-kun."

"Un?"

"If you ever need some quiet time, this place is the best place for it," Kagome said winking.

"I see, very well it seems I will come here often then," Deidara replied with his trademark smirk at her silent invitation.

Smiling Kagome got up and reached a hand down to Deidara who took it and hoisted himself up then offering his arm in return. Linking their arms once again they strolled down the path, but didn't notice the red hot glare of Sharingan eyes following them.

Itachi was furious, but really he didn't know why. The question is why was he getting so stressed over one girl? He knew the answer, but just didn't want to admit it. This girl was truly one in a million. She is strong, different, powerful, beautiful, fierce, and well a challenge. Feeling this was going to be trouble for him he jumped out of the tree he was in and silently walked away. It was time to check up and have a little chat with his little brother.

When back at the entrance Kagome and Deidara split ways since Deidara explained he needed to go experiment with different clay. Kagome nodded and walked on her way to check up on Tachi. Walking down the hall she became irritated as she thought about how the younger Uchiha was rude to her until she reached Tachi's room. Opening the door she saw Tachi sleeping peacefully breathing softly. Smiling she walked over to his bed and sat down careful not to wake him up.

Brushing his hair away from his eyes she thought about Itachi. How did he escape and how was little Tachi still here without disappearing? Tracing the marks on his face Kagome sighed and brushed the questions off just happy Tachi was still with her. She then quietly stood up and started to exit when she heard, "Mommy, is that you?"

Turning her body around to see Tachi's eyes opened a little looking dazed she nodded and replied, "Yes, its me, go back to sleep darling."

Nodding Tachi closed his eyes and snuggled more into the pillow falling back asleep. Laughing quietly she exited closing the door softly behind her and walked down the hall to check up on Sasuke.

**With Itachi**

After watching Kagome go into her sons room Itachi silently walked to his injured brother. Opening the door he saw Sasuke looking out the window at the garden, but watched as Sasuke's gaze located him and anger flooded his expression.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke hissed out clenching his fist drawing blood.

"To talk," Itachi replied.

"How?" Sasuke asked out of the blue returning his gaze out the window.

"How what?"

"How did that girl do that?"

Confused Itachi glared at his brother to get to the point. Feeling his brothers confusion he snapped, "How did that girl heal herself like that?! Even the best medic nin couldn't fix a burn like that, but it's like she never received any wounds! Is it genjitsu or is it real?!"

Keeping quiet Itachi didn't say anything, because he sensed Kagome right outside the door. Sasuke on the other hand was too weak and distracted to notice, but jumped when he heard her say, "It's my gift, and that's all you need to know Uchiha."

"Sasuke."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Don't call me Uchiha, it remind me of him," Sasuke said glaring at Itachi who seemingly ignored him, but noticed his gaze on Kagome.

"Well then Sasuke, my name is Kagome," Kagome said and got up to leave.

"Is your gift of healing your family trait or something?" Sasuke asked before she left.

"Something like that, not exactly, but close enough."

"Kagome," Itachi said gaining Kagome's attention along with Sasuke's, "Meet me in the meeting room. We have things to discuss about my current state and what is to become of me. Nodding her head she followed Itachi out, but before she left she turned around and said, "You must be lonely, when you wake up you can talk to Tachi, but let me warn you Uchiha Sasuke. Hurt him and you will face a punishment that not even devil himself could do."

Nodding in understanding and a bit relieved he would have someone to talk to he laid back down. Seeing his response she hurried to catch up to Itachi who was slowly walking down the hall.

"Itachi, is he really your brother?"

Itachi looked at her with surprise, "Yes, we are of the same mother and father."

Knowing his story she quieted and then snapped her head towards him when she heard Itachi ask, "The clay master Deidara, what are you to him?"

Cursing himself for his curiosity and simple jealousy he awaited her answer. Kagome was confused, why would Itachi want to know what's up with her and Deidara?

"We are close friends, why do you ask?"

"You lie," Itachi hissed glaring.

Huffing at his accusation she turned to him and gritted out in irritation, "I am not lying! How dare you assume that I am lying to you! You Uchiha and your god damn attitudes!" She was so sick and tired of their constant superior complex's and their goddamned accusations!

Angered Kagome began to walk ahead when Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"Do not EVER use that tone with me again Higurashi," Itachi coldly said getting closer.

Kagome trapped between the wall and the man in front of her she struggled to wiggle out. Unable to over power him she looked at him and glared, but when she saw Itachi smirk she grew a bit nervous. A smirking Itachi as never a good one especially if one was getting closer and closer to your face!

"What is going on here, un?!" Kagome heard a voice say. Thanking the gods when Itachi moved she turned around and struck him across the face in fury. "If you ever do that again Itachi, I swear that your curse won't be the only curse upon you!"

Turning around she stomped down the hall and gave a strained smile to Deidara as she walked on. Deidara watched Kagome disappear then glared at Itachi.

"What the hell happened, un?! What did you do to Kagome?!" Deidara angrily yelled catching the attention of the rest of the members who came out to investigate.

"Nothing," Itachi replied coolly turning his back to the clay bomber and starting down the hall.

Hearing a small object fly towards him he turned and caught it. When he looked at it his eyes widened a fraction and looked at Deidara's smirk. In the clay bombers hands where clay birds and in his, was one too about to explode. Then it exploded.

'BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

* * *

**End of Scroll 8**

**A/N:**** So how did you like this chapter? I tried not to make it too corny, but not too developed yet. Anyway didn't see that coming did you? Also thank you for your voting, I have the pair chosen, and now you (as the reader) will see how it comes out. No, I will not tell you what the pairing is and you will have to find that out by your self. Thank you for reading and please if it's not too much trouble please leave a review.**

**Also another note, I think I will put Deidara in the pairing, but before I officially do it let me know what you think. Also I want to thank all my reviewers who have been with me since the beginning! Thank you guys!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Tatsuyaka**

**PS: If you have any challenges for me just PM me and I will try my best to write them.**


	9. Chit Chat

**Refuge**

Scroll 9: Chit Chat 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Deidara smirked as he saw dust fly up accompanied with his favorite sound of explosion. Although as quickly as it came it disappeared when the smoke cleared and Itachi was no where in sight. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself be kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the wall with incredible force as Itachi materialized in front of him. 

Coughing up blood and clutching his stomach in pain, Deidara glared at Itachi who in returned looked unemotionally back. Recovering Deidara quickly recovered and slid his hands to his clay bags, only noticing they weren't there! Then he remembered he left them in his room since he was experimenting with different types of clay earlier and that the clay he had earlier was some he walk out with.

"Shit!" Deidara thought in panic at the absence of his natural ammo.

The members wisely stood back not wanting to get into the fight. Simply it wasn't their fight and they wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of battle when it involved Itachi or Deidara. Although they all wondered what led up to this battle and why they where fighting. Their attention was then redirected to the fighting pair as they exchanged blows and as both were steadily receiving injuries both small and large.

Deidara punched Itachi across the face and in return Deidara was kicked into the floor. Before he was able to recover Itachi started to do hand seal which Deidara knew as the Uchiha's signature fireball technique. Paralyzed for the moment he watched with wide eyes as Itachi blew the stream of fire right at him at an incredible speed!

Engulfed in fire Deidara felt his skin on fire as it burned and blistered. After just five seconds he heard a cold voice ring through the hall way and the fire left his skin immediately. Deidara slowly and painfully got up and stood a bit hunched over from the pain. His face and other various parts of his body were severely burned and breathed painfully as he tried to straighten up to look at their angry leader. Then he heard his leader coldly speak again, "I need members working together to achieve our goals, not at each others throats."

Every member in the hallway froze as they felt their leader's anger and annoyance towards them. Looking at the shadows Itachi bowed and said, "It won't happen again Leader-sama."

"Make sure it doesn't or serious punishment will be issued, and Deidara get healed. I need you for a mission soon and I don't need a crippled member going on it," the Leader said as he looked at him, then at all of the members while disappeared in the shadows.

"What happened here?"

Everyone then turned to look at Kagome as she walked towards them and watched as she surveyed the damage. When her eyes landed on Deidara and Itachi they saw her eyes widen as she briskly strode over to Deidara in worry. Not even looking at Itachi she walked over to Deidara and looked at his wounds while biting her lip in worry. Then she turned to Itachi and looked at his wounds. Finding nothing serious with him she turned her attention back to Deidara and said, "Deidara-kun come with me and let me heal your wounds."

Looking confused, but relieved that someone would help him he followed her down the hall limply with Kagome's help, but not without throwing a glare at Itachi, who on the other hand was angry and annoyed.

Itachi was annoyed by Kagome's actions. She only looked him over and dismissed him! He was angry that she wasn't worried for him, but for the clay bomber and he didn't know why he was angry.

'Gods, what is this girl doing to my mind?' he thought as he slowly made his way down the hall to clean his wounds. Touching his cheek he knew the cut he received from debris would scar.

Nobody noticed as little Tachi watched wide eyed at the whole event and as he quickly snuck to where he was supposed to go before he came across the fight. Running to Sasuke's room he entered and stared, as Sasuke coldly stared back.

**Kagome and Deidara**

Lying down on his bed in pain Deidara tried to smirk to assure her that he was fine, but was miserably failing. Rolling her eyes Kagome mentally scoffed at him seeing the blood on the sheets and how men tried to be so brave and macho. Concentrating she closed her eyes and sent her healing powers out.

Deidara watched transfixed as Kagome's hands started to glow a gentle blue and that as she moved her hands over his injuries they disappeared! Even his burns healed up and left new skin in their wake. It was like he had never been burned in the first place!

After Kagome finished fixing his wounds she slumped over and Deidara sprung up to catch her. "How?" Deidara asked in astonishment as he looked at Kagome straight in the eye. He even noticed his bloody sheets were clean as well.

Smiling tiredly she sat her self up again slowly and replied, "You could call it a family trait, but more like a special type of power that only a certain race has."

Nodding his head in understanding he caught her again as she tiredly slumped over. He guessed she used too much energy to heal him. Feeling a bit guilty, he looked at her noticing she was steadily breathing indicating she was asleep. Getting out of bed he laid her down where he was previously laying down. Pulling the blankets to her chin, he looked at her face and walked out quietly shutting the door behind him.

Walking down the halls he saw Itachi walk passed him giving him a surprised side glance. Noticing a bandage across Itachi's cheek, Deidara smirked to himself. At least he was healed fully with no scar in sight. Then he wondered about Kagome's gift. She seemed to get tired healing him, so he concluded she used a lot of energy when she healed. After wondering as he walked down the hall he then wondered if Itachi knew about her healing powers as well. Shaking his head he continued to walk down the hall to the gardens leaving Itachi to find out for him self.

**Tachi and Sasuke**

Sasuke stared at his older brother's copy and couldn't help but wonder what had happened for it to be this way. "You what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Tachi, and what is your name?" Tachi asked curiously to his older counterparts little brother.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he watched Tachi sit on the chair next to his bed with his short legs dangling over the edge.

"Do you want to know what I saw earlier?" Tachi asked suddenly. Sasuke, having nothing else to do he nodded his head as Tachi began to recall the earlier fight.

When Tachi finished Sasuke was surprised as to why his older brother would fight another member. Tachi then said, "Mommy then took Deidara-san to his room to heal him."

After Tachi's comment Sasuke's earlier questions about Kagome's healing powers arose once again along with the question to why there was a miniature Itachi here. Looking at Tachi he found that this would be a good opportunity to gain some answers and information on the woman he was interested in.

"How is Kagome your mother?" Sasuke asked Tachi hoping to get the answer to his question.

"Well, mommy found me by a well in the middle of the forest," Tachi began with his finger on his chin making a thinking gesture. "Then there was Itachi-aniki in my head talking to me."

Sasuke was now officially lost. His brother in a little boys head? It was unheard of! He kinda felt weird towards this little boy who resembled Itachi, and wondered on this child's mental health as well.

"Have you ever had a mental disease?" Sasuke asked to the little child in front of him.

"No, Tachi is fine," Tachi said confused.

"No, what I mean is that I think you making this up," Sasuke said monotonously.

"I am not!" Tachi responded.

"Just tell the truth, how you are here? Tell the truth because, I don't like liars," Sasuke said having a bite in his tone.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! TACHI IS NOT A LIAR!" Tachi shouted hurt by this mans accusations.

"I said tell the tr-"

"He is little brother. Also the last time I checked, it is _**you **_who is the liar. You lied and went to Orochimaru, didn't you. What right do you have to condemn this child of wrong doings?"

Both Tachi and Sasuke whipped their heads to the door hearing the soft cold voice from Itachi. Itachi then walked next to teary Tachi and set a hand on his little shoulder saying, "Tachi, go out side and help Tobi with dinner."

Looking up, Tachi silently nodded wiping his cheeks and walked out the door without sparing Sasuke a second glance. Sasuke on the other hand glared at his brother who in return glared back.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" Sasuke spat out.

"I just heard you conversation on the way by, and came to confirm the child's answer. You are foolish little brother. Do you realize you just angered Kagome's son? Really I will find it amusing to watch you get beaten by her wrath," he said starting for the door.

"Was he really telling the truth?" Sasuke said halting Itachi.

Without turning around Itachi answered, "Yes."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Realizing his curiosity he wanted to smack himself.

Turning around Itachi walked to where Tachi was earlier and took a seat. Staring at him impassively, Itachi coldly said, "If you really want to know then listen, because I will not repeat this again."

"I was on a mission," Itachi began.

Sasuke on the other hand had a sad fleeting memory. This reminded him of his younger day when Itachi used to tell him stories of his missions. Shaking his head of the memory he turned his attention to Itachi and listened.

**End of Scroll 9**

* * *

**A/N:**I understand that was a short chapter. Anyway thank you for voting and now I will announce that I put Deidara in the pairing. Also I will now reveal that the pairing is ItachixKagomexDeidara. For those who don't like the pairing, don't worry it will change later, but when it will change is a secret since I don't want to give the story away. Thank you for reading and if it's not too much trouble please leave me a review. 

Yours Truly,

Tatsuyaka

Oh and another thing, I have decided to put a hold on "My Daughter" until I finish this story. Thank you again!


	10. On Which Side of the Line

Refuge

**Refuge**

**Scroll 10: On Which Side of the Line**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO. THAT RIGHT IS RESERVED FOR THE CREATORS ONLY! I JUST OWN THE PLOT.**

**At Konoha**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the still and pale form of Sakura lying in the hospital bed in a coma like state. He changed the flowers in the vase replacing them with fresh ones that he picked up from Ino's shop that morning which was given with no charge. He remembered the scene perfectly from that morning.

**Flash back**

Naruto walked into the shop with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Upon hearing the door bell ring Ino looked up noticing Naruto enter her flower shop. Surprised and worried she franticly asked, "Naruto! Tell me is Sakura okay? Do you know what's wrong with her?" The mind controller had no more bitter feelings towards Sakura and over time their friendship mended.

Looking up to meet Ino's pupiless green eyes he sadly shook his head and sadly answered back, "Not yet Ino."

Looking around Naruto spotted some lilies and asked pointing at them, "How much are those?"

Following the direction his finger was pointing Ino smiled and answered, "If those are for Sakura just take them."

Surprised Naruto asked, "Free? Are you sure Ino?"

"Yeah, please take those for me and take care of her. I can't see her till tomorrow so this is kind of an apology to her," Ino said in a depressing manner for not being able to see her friend sooner.

Grinning as best as he could Naruto saluted and in a military like voice stated, "Yes, ma'am! These will find their way to Sakura's bed side ASAP! Believe it!"

Smiling Ino laughed and then commanded, "Alright then soldier get running because if you don't I'll get Sakura to kick your butt later!"

Saluting again Naruto ran out and called behind his shoulder, "Thanks Ino see you later!"

Waving Ino called back, "See you later Naruto!"

**End of Flash Back**

Smiling at the memory Naruto looked at Sakura and his mood fell again. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, Naruto wondered about the current situation that was placed upon everyone since his return two days ago.

When he got back from the fight between Sasuke and that mysterious girl named Kagome he reported to Tsunades office in panic. She was shocked at what she was reported and one look at Sakura she paled and quickly called for medic Nins who then took her to the hospital wing, but even after all this time could not figure what was wrong. Quickly finishing his report he was thrown out of the room with a nervous Hokage on the other side of the door pacing and barking out commands.

Naruto sighed glancing at Sakura once again when there was a knock on the door. Getting up and opening the handle he saw Hinata standing there with a banquet of flowers gently held in her arms. Giving a grim smile Naruto greeted, "Hey, Hinata. How are you? Are those for Sakura?"

Nodding her head shyly she replied, "Y-yes they a-are N-naruto-kun."

Letting the girl into the room Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sure that she will appreciate those, after all her name is a flower, ne?"

Blushing Hinata nodded and set the banquet on the side table then grasped Sakura's hand. Looking down sadly she murmured, "Be strong Sakura-chan, I know you can make it through. Naruto-kun will help, and we will help too, so please hang on."

Deciding to leave the girls alone, Naruto walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Letting the sun soak his form he leisurely strolled on his way to the Hokage Tower. Although on the way he wondered, "I hope Sasuke-teme isn't too hurt." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto could only hope that Sasuke would return soon, but first he needed to talk to Tsunade.

**Akatsuki Layer**

Kagome opened her eyes and shut them again groaning. Damn she had a headache! Looking at the clock she sat up and noticed it was evening and the sun was setting in the horizon. Wondering how long she slept she found herself in the hospital wing and then the memories from earlier returned. Sighing and smoothing out her clothes she opened the door of the room and walked out to find Deidara.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Kagome walked outside after an unsuccessful mission of finding the clay bomber. Then it occurred to her that he could possibly be in the garden at the tree, walking down the row of trees she noticed the flower Zetsu asked her to help. Looking at its dying and shriveling form she gently kneeled down and let a soft blue glow encase the flower rejuvenating it. Smiling and dusting off her hands she then continued on humming a soft tune.

At the Tree

Deidara was troubled. Why did Kagome mean so much to the point he would injure another member? He was an Akatsuki member who had the blood of hundreds on his hands yet still, he felt an emotion not commonly found with people of his occupation. Never in his life had he ever wanted to protect anything so strongly that wasn't himself. He was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Kagome's presence approach the tree he sat in.

"You know Deidara-kun, they say when you think too hard your head explodes."

Looking down surprised Deidara saw Kagome peer up at him with a smile. Jumping down on the ground next to her he walked over to her and said, "My head won't explode unless I blow it up myself, which I am not stupid, un. That is what you would find Tobi doing, un."

Smirking at her and poking her forehead he asked, "So what are you doing out so late? You should be resting, un."

Huffing and rolling her eyes Kagome replied, "I'm not a child Dei-kun, and I was worried about your wounds. Did they heal completely?"

Giving her another famous smirk he took off his cloak and showed her his unblemished and healed pale smooth skin. "See? Good as new, un!"

Hiding a blush, Kagome quickly adverted her eyes to the tree behind him noticing he was shirtless and that he had a really well toned body. Mentally slapping herself she quickly said, "Well, glad to see you are fine, um, I have to go check on Tachi so see you at dinner!"

Deidara smirked as he watched the object of his affection walk away in a rigid and awkward stride. Zipping up his cloak he walked deeper into the garden. Stopping to look at the sky and its fire like colors he took a deep breath and smiled. Although before he could continue on he heard a noise. Reaching silently into his clay pouch, he produced clay birds and silently approached the noise. Hearing the sound behind a hedge he quickly shoved it aside ready to strike when he froze and looked at the person behind it.

"Tachi what are you doing out here, un?"

**Konoha**

"Oy! Tsunade-baba! We need to chat!" Naruto said shoving open the doors of the office.

Looking up annoyed Tsunade glared at the ninja and growled out, "Naruto I'm busy and I don't have time for pointless chatter! I have loads of paper wor…"

Stopping her sentence at the serious look in Naruto's eyes she composed herself and asked, "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto stared straight into her eyes and said, "Tsunade what are we going to do about Sasuke he's not back and the girl we fought and the small Itachi look alike what of them?"

Tsunade never seen Naruto like this except the time when Sasuke went missing the first time to join Orochimaru. Propping her elbows on the table she frowned and her expression darkened. "It is a possibility that Sasuke was captured or joined the Akatsuki."

'BAM!'

Tsunade looked at Naruto surprised as he slammed his fist onto the table yelling, "What?! Why would Sasuke join the Akatsuki?! He hates Itachi and would stop at nothing to kill him! Yet you are telling me that he might have joined the very organization which the person he hates the most is on!"

"It is a possibility Naruto. Sasuke changes sides easily as he sees fit. We will never know on which side of the line he is really on!" Tsunade hissed back.

"Sasuke is my friend and he wouldn't betray us again!" Naruto yelled protecting his friends honor although in reality he knew that the possibility was still there. "What about the girl and mini Itachi?"

"It seems to me that the new member and Itachi had a child together. That is the only logical explanation for the Itachi look alike. It seems that Itachi is reviving the Uchiha clan again as they always had planned." Sighing in frustration at the thought of more corrupt Uchiha, Tsunade's face shaped a worried look.

"That's right! The kid called the girl 'mom' so I guess that makes sense.  
Naruto mentioned.

"I see, this could mean trouble. Naruto, I am going to send you on a mission with a couple of others to retrieve Sasuke. I want you to take Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino with you. I want you all to be ready by tomorrow morning. Oh and I want the girl captured too for interrogation."

Eye's wide and happy Naruto smiled a brilliant smile and exclaimed, "I will do that right now! Thanks Tsunade-obaba!"

Dodging a book he laughed and ran out of the office searching for the members that would make up the rescue team. "Sasuke," Naruto thought, "Hold on, we are coming!"

**Akatsuki Lair**

Sniffling and Tachi looked up surprised at Deidara and asked, "Tachi is not a liar right Deidara-san?"

Thrown off by the question he kneeled at the child's level and said, "No, you're not a liar, un! Who told you that, un?"

Looking down at the ground Tachi meekly replied, "Sasuke-san yelled at me, but Itachi aniki came in and told Tachi to go."

Nodding, Deidara got up and said, "Your kasan is looking for you so lets go find her."

With Kagome

"Tachi! Tachi! Where are you?" Kagome shouted panicking. She had searched for him and couldn't find him. So as a good mother should, she started to worry.

"Tac-"

"Woman can you shut up?"

Kagome spun around as she heard Sasuke's voice enter her ears. Glaring at him and still grudging against him she snapped, "Is my son with you?"

Crossing his arms he shrugged and replied, "No, he's not with me."

"Okay then, I see your fine, so go away," Kagome said walking past him.

Thinking fast Sasuke grabbed her arm and spun her around. How dare she dismiss him?! He was an Uchiha and he demanded respect!

Kagome was furious and beyond pissed. 'What is with Uchiha's and arm grabbing?! First Itachi and then this one!' Kagome yelling in her mind, thinking she had a plan.

"Sasuke," she said adding a seducing tone in. Sasuke was now cut off guard and seeing this she kicked up and hard.

'THUD!'

Sasuke was now on the ground holding his precious family jewels and twitching. Kagome knew it was a low move, but she really wasn't in the mood to care, and unknown to them at that moment Deidara and Tachi decided to make there appearance.

"Mommy!" Tachi shouted running towards her.

Looking up Kagome smiled and picked him up. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Tachi was…" Tachi started hesitantly, not wanting his mother to know he cried.

"Oh, Tachi was… in the garden, un, but nothing to worry about, un," Deidara answered for him putting a finger to his lips. Seeing this Tachi slightly nodded his head in understanding and smiled.

"Yup, Tachi was playing in Zetsu's garden!"

"Oh, I see. Well lets go to dinner boys, and Uchiha don't be late," Kagome said taking Deidara's arm and shifting Tachi in her other.

As she was walking away Sasuke managed to get up in pain and murmur out a, "Bitch."

"I see your up now Sasuke," Itachi said stepping out of the shadows.

Glaring hatefully at Itachi, Sasuke hissed out, "What do you want Itachi?!"

"Nothing, I was on my way to dinner when I saw the most pathetic thing ever fall to the floor," Itachi replied coolly walking towards Sasuke. Then he whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Stay away from her, she's mine."

With that Itachi walked passed Sasuke's still form and continued on his way.

AT DINNER

Itachi walked into the dining room and glared at what he saw. Kagome was sitting next to Deidara and he had Tachi on his shoulders. Seeing Kagome yank Deidara's hair for something he noticed how much of a family they looked like. Although the two had different color hair and the child looked like him.

With Kagome

Kagome yanked Deidara's hair for almost dropping Tachi. "Dei-kun be careful!"

"I know, un!" Deidara said in a playful tone. Huffing, she then looked up to see Itachi glaring at them. Glaring back and still not forgiving him for the event earlier that day she glared and her attention went back to Deidara.

'BAM!'

The door opened and Uchiha Sasuke came in with Akatsuki attire and the room went quiet. Since none of them knew that Sasuke joined the Akatsuki they were surprised at what they saw. 'Two Uchiha's in the Akatsuki?' thought the members, while possible happenings raced through their heads.

Striding past the chairs to the one next to Kagome he sat himself down next to her and smirked to his brother at the small victory. Itachi on the other hand glared at Sasuke then it slowly melted into a smirk. His brother might have won that tiny battle, but he was sure he would win in the end. He just needed to get rid of the clay bomber, or at least see what Kagome was to him.

After Dinner

Deidara walked down the hall after walking Kagome to her room. He noticed the atmosphere was strained during dinner and Kagome was uncomfortable around the Uchiha's, so he gave her his seat and they switched. Smiling at the displeasing look both of them gave him he finished up his food and chatted to Tachi.

Feeling a familiar presence Deidara stopped and asked to seemingly no one, "What do you want?"

"What are you to her?"

Turning around Deidara found Sasuke staring at him.

"I would like to know too."

Coming behind Sasuke was Itachi who glared at his brother.

Sighing outside and secretly laughing inside at his advantage he replied smoothly, "We are comrades and nothing more, un."

"Comrades? Don't make me laugh, you act like a suitor," Sasuke grounded out becoming irritated. It seemed that there was a three way tug-a-war now centered around one human girl.

Deidara knew he loved Kagome, and he was pretty sure Itachi was fond of her as well, but he figured Sasuke just wanted to take away anything from his brother.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's really none of you business, so good night, un," Deidara said walking away. Deidara knew they were jealous and he didn't care.

**Konoha**

Naruto was waiting at the gate with the team when Tsunade appeared and gave them orders to bring back Sasuke and the girl. Nodding their heads in understanding they started off running to do their mission.

**END OF SCROLL 10**

**A/N:** Hey guys I am still alive! I have been lazy and studying for SAT's. Anyway I am so sorry about the delay and I will try my best to update sooner and faster. Sorry for the delay again and please review if you would. Thank you! Oh and by the way there is an important announcement after this message.

Yours Sincerely,

Tatsuyaka

**READ!**

**I am changing the story a bit, so now I need you decide on which parings. I have a new idea, but in order for me to do it I need votes and support. Thanks guys and please vote!**

Pairings:

DeidaraXKagome

ItachiXKagome

Please don't forget to vote and review if you will. Thank you again and hope to hear from you!


	11. Surprise

Refuge

**Refuge**

**Scroll 11: Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha. I only own the plot.**

Weeks passed as the rescue team from Konoha traveled, and as word of their mission reached the Akatsuki base. During that time Kagome grew closer with Deidara and actually started talking to the Uchiha's. Of course the brothers hated each other, one hating and the other just flat out ignoring the others existence. Sasuke and Itachi eventually, over the course of time, returned to Kagome's good graces. No longer angry at both of the Uchiha's she forgave them and moved on. They were to the point where Kagome could consider them friends.

Kagome was walking out side for her daily stroll with Deidara in the garden, but this time there was a bit of a different atmosphere. Kagome was walking down the hall when she felt familiar hands cover her eyes. Surprised she asked, "Dei-kun what are you doing?"

"Kagome, I have a surprise for you, un!" the clay bomber announced.

Escaping from his grasp she turned around and tilted her head. "Surprise, for me? What is it?"

Smirking widely and one eye shining he grabbed her hand dragging her along saying secretly, "A surprise, un!"

Smiling at his childish tactics she decided to play along for now. Thankfully her stroll time was when Tachi took his afternoon naps so she had plenty of time to spend with the blonde. Being dragged out side Kagome felt the suns rays bask her in warm light. Deidara then continued to drag her to the gate that led to the entrance to the garden. Looking at the clay bomber as he stopped at the gate she was offered an arm and as usual took it without any complaints.

"I wonder what is going on?" Kagome thought a bit confused. Deidara never acted like this before.

As the two kept walking to their spot Kagome noticed the clay bomber get a bit nervous with every step. Shrugging it off she continued to walk enjoying the soothing company of the man next to her. Relaxed, she let her mind wander and couldn't help but think back to the time she first met Deidara and how it was heaven till now. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the tree was in front of her and that Deidara was waving his hand in her face.

Worried at her blank face Deidara waved his hand in her face calling out, "Kagome? Are you feeling ok, un?"

Snapping out of her memories she caught his hand and smiled. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about the first time we came out here and how we met."

Smiling at her answer Deidara chuckled and replied, "Am I really that hard to get off your mind, un?"

His only reply was, "Maybe."

Looking at one another they laughed and both sat down next to each other with their backs on large sturdy trunk of the tree. Remembering about what Deidara said, Kagome turned her head in his direction and asked, "So what's the surprise Dei-kun?"

Reaching inside his robe he pulled out a small object. Then he opened his palm showing a regular clay bird. Confused Kagome asked, "I don't understand, is this a new type of bird or something?"

"No, it isn't, un."

"Then what is it for?" Kagome said in a confused voice.

"Break it." At this point Deidara looked anxious and if possible a bit fearful.

Carefully taking the bird from his hand she called up a bit of her miko powers and cracked it open perfectly in half. Then out popped an object she never expected. A ring, a golden ring with a large diamond and accented with two sapphires. Snapping her head to meet the clay bombers eyes she was in shock and tears started to delicately fall down her cheeks.

Seeing her reaction scared Deidara beyond reason. Hurt shining in his eyes by her reaction he felt his head fall in grief, maybe he was asking her too soon or maybe she had another. Seeing this Kagome quickly snapped out of her shock and tackled him to the floor kissing him. Surprised by her sudden attack he slipped his hand in her hair and kissed her right back with an equal amount of passion. Breaking for air he took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger asking, "Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me, un?"

Tackling him again she whispered happily, "You know I will!" And with that she continued to kiss him. Although unknown to the new happy couple, Sharingan burned with hatred in their direction.

**With the Leader**

The leader watched as Deidara was dragging Kagome out side for their daily walk and chuckled to himself. He remembered when Deidara came into his office the other day quite nervous.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Deidara was nervous as he made his way to the leader's office in the evening after dinner. Knocking on the door he heard, "enter," and went inside the shadow filled room.

"What can I do for you Deidara?" The leader asked in the darkest shadow in the corner where his desk was located.

Straightening up Deidara replied, "Leader –sama I need permission, un."

"Permission?" the leader questioned.

"Hai, I wanted your permission to marry Kagome, un. Since no Akatsuki member has ever been married before I was seeking permission, un," Deidara said hiding his nervousness.

"I believe you are correct, no member has ever been married before. I believe it is fine since she is part of the organization, but I will warn you," the leader said coldly, "I will not tolerate weakness or rash decisions, understood?"

"Hai, leader-sama, and thank you, un!" Deidara happily said as he bowed.

"Good luck, but I must say Deidara she's going to be quite a handful. Considering both Uchiha's also have your interests in her as well," the leader chuckled out amused.

Smirking his signature smirk the clay bomber replied, "I got to her first, therefore I have the advantage over both of them."

**End of Flash Back**

Chuckling at the memory, the leader looked out the window just in time to see the bomber get knocked over by a happy Kagome. Sighing he hoped that there wouldn't be any crazy little Deidara's running over the place blowing up anything or anyone. Or any miniature Kagome's torturing Kisame with their whips. Just as he turned to leave the sight a dark object in the trees not too far away caught his attention.

It was Uchiha Sasuke and to his observation at the rigid position the boy was in, he could tell the youngest Uchiha was clearly unhappy. Turning from the scene, the leader could only hope that his members wouldn't kill each other, but then again, he really didn't expect anything less. He wondered though, how would Uchiha Itachi react when this news reaches his ears?

**With Sasuke**

There were no words to describe how Sasuke felt at that precise moment. All he could do was process the scene in front of him with fury. Watching the miko and the clay bomber make out only made him angrier, so he transported back inside the building. It seemed to him that he needed to talk to his brother to plan something to stop the two and fast.

**With Itachi**

Practicing in the training grounds Itachi sensed his little brother's presence. Not stopping he asked out loud in a cold voice, "What is it that you want Sasuke?"

"You know, the clay bomber just proposed to the little miko."

Stopping his training in mid kick he then turned around and transported in front of his brother hissing out, "You jest."

Smirking at his elder brother's reaction Sasuke shook his head and said, "I mean it. I watched it with my own eyes."

Turning away from his brother Itachi smirked and asked, "It seems you are irked too little brother."

Frowning darkly Sasuke snapped, "She means nothing to me! I just need her to revive the clan!"

This time it was Itachi's turn to frown, "She will never go to you or me with the clay bomber around. He has claimed her." Then he said, "Remember little brother, if the clay bomber dies Kagome belongs to me and if you hurt Kagome I will kill you." With that Itachi flashed out of the training court. Leaving Sasuke alone in the court yard as he darkly said, "We'll see big brother, we'll see."

**With the Konoha Rescue Team**

"Gah! After weeks of searching there aren't any leads or anything leading to Sasuke!" Naruto steamed out, waving his arms in fury, making a scene in their camp area. He was furious and impatient to get his friend back and the lack of information was starting to piss him off.

The rest of the team consisting of Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino seemed to sigh in irritation at the blonde's childish display. Although they couldn't blame him since they were all irritated too. Even the seemingly emotionless Shino seemed to be agitated.

"Tch, what a drag," Shikamaru muttered out from the base of the tree where he was sitting.

"Naruto, it seems best to postpone the mission and return to Konoha," Neji quietly said walking towards him.

At this comment Naruto's face darkened and he fiercely growled out, "No! We have to get Sasuke back! No matter how long it takes or what it takes I'll get him back home!"

Flinching at his tone Kiba and Akamaru snapped, "Naruto we've been traveling and doing nothing for the past couple of weeks! We need to go back and supply and rest!" Kiba growled out while Akamaru barked in agreement.

Looking around Naruto lost his anger as he noticed how tired they all looked and doubted he looked any better. Feeling selfish he hung his head in shame for breaking an important rule about taking care of your team. It was the first lesson he was ever taught by Kakashi and he had forgotten.

Looking up in apology and looking back down Naruto quietly said, "I'm sorry… I guess I was too caught up with getting Sasuke back I forgot about you guys. Forgive me."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Rock Lee smile in sympathy.

"Naruto, we will find Sasuke and bring him home, but we won't be able to in our tired conditions. Sasuke is strong and I am sure he can hold on a bit longer. He could be at Konoha as we speak," the taijutsu master said with encouragement.

"Yeah, he's right," Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette, "If we ran into the Akatsuki in our poor conditions we would get killed. We'll go back to Konoha, rest, report then head out again for Sasuke this time with more people."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto started to feel the fatigue that gathered over the past weeks. "Alright let's go home then."

Sighing in relief the group quickly broke down camp and headed out back to Konoha behind the blonde.

**Akatsuki Layer**

After parting from their walk Deidara and Kagome agreed that Deidara would move into Kagome's quarters where she stayed with Tachi. Deidara gave her a quick kiss and went off to pack his massive collection of clay and his belongings. Tachi on the other hand woke up from his nap looking dazed. Hair stuck up in different places her walked out the door to get a cup of milk in the kitchen.

Kisame on the other hand was walking down the same hallway in the opposite direction yelling at Tobi for being stupid. Not watching in front of him Kisame ran smack dab into the half asleep child knocking the poor kid over.

"Watch it you-" Kisame began until he saw exactly who he ran into.

'Oh shit his mothers going to kill me!' was the only thought going through his head.

Picking up the child with the help of Tobi, Kisame looked around frantically hoping the mother bear wasn't near. He then quickly apologized, "Ah, sorry Tachi! I didn't see you there!"

Tobi then quickly put in his own worry as well, "Tachi are you okay?"

Then when he saw the tears gathering up in the corners of Tachi's eyes he panicked even more. Trying in desperation he got on his knees and pleaded with his hand together, "Please don't cry! I'll give you candy, money, my sword, anything! I'm so sorry, it won't happen again! Please don't tell your mom!"

Nodding his head in acceptance Tachi replied sniffling, "It okay shark man, Tachi will be okay because Tachi is a ninja right?"

"Yes, of course a strong ninja!" Kisame agreed nodding his head with enthusiasm.

Seeing the boy calm down he thanked every god of the sea for saving him. Putting his hands on the child's shoulders he breathed out a, "Thank you!" All he needed to do was get out of here before-

"Sharky what are you doing to my son?" Kagome's voice sliced through the air coldly.

Kagome came in the scene seeing Kisame have his hands on her son and her son with tears in his eyes. Summing the situation up in ten seconds flat, she walked slowly to the trembling form of the shark man.

'Shit! I'm going to die! I am going to die! Why do these things only happen to me?! Why not Kakuzu?! He's a money loving murder! I am just a murder!' cried Kisame in his head, while on the outside was sweating bullets.

Walking towards the shark man she plucked his hand off her son shoulders and punched him across the face with lightning force making him smash into the wall.

"If you touch my son again and make a single tear form, I will cut you up and sell you at a fish market," Kagome said in a dark voice.

Tobi shivered at Kagome's tone and thought. "Kagome can be scary!"

Brushing off her hands, she quickly turned around and asked Tachi in a serious voice, "Tachi are you okay?" Seeing her child nod his head she gave a brilliant smile and said, "Well glad you're safe! So did you have a nice nap honey?"

Tobi then thought again, "Kagome can be really scary when she changes moods like that!"

Lifting him up in her arms Kagome hugged him tight and planted a kiss on his forehead. Seeing her smile at him Tachi snuggled into her and sighed in content.

"Woman that hurt!" Kisame exclaimed ruining the scene. Delicately touching the right side of his face he saw blood on the tips of his fingers and paled. "What the hell did you do to me! My gills! Oh my precious gills are bleeding! What did you hit me with?!"

Looking at Kagome's hand he saw her ring twinkle innocently as though it was mocking him. "You are evil you hit me with-, wait you got married?! Since when did this happen? Oh, is it a civilian? Are you going to leave and move far away?" Kisame asked with hidden hope.

"No, Deidara proposed to me today" Kagome calmly said enjoying the color drain out of his face.

"What is this organization coming too?! I can't take any more crazy people and… more demon like children!" Kisame could imagine their kids, running around blowing up things and shooting him with arrows, and with that thought he fainted.

Just about to leave, Kagome then heard an annoyed voice come from her left. It was Hidan and he didn't look too happy. Covered in blood from head to toe with a weapon in his hands, there was no doubt he was in the middle of doing a ritual.

"What the hell if all the noise out here! I can't concentrate or anything during my ritual!" he shouted blood dripping as he stood in front of them.

Lifting up an eyebrow at his foul language she warned, "Hidan, language."

"Sorry Kagome, didn't see Tachi over there. So what's all the racket," he said sheepishly.

Before Kagome could answer Tobi came running up to him and exclaimed, "Kagome is getting married to Deidara-san!"

Finishing his announcement Tobi took the collar of Kisame's cloak and ran down the hall way passing a surprised Hidan with the shark man hitting the ground every so often. "Tobi is going to tell everyone with Kisame, because Tobi is a good boy!"

Hidan looked up at Kagome and just stared at her for about ten seconds before he broke out of shock. Smirking he walked over to her and draped a bloody arm over her shoulder and whined, "Kagome, I thought you loved me!"

"Hidan that's gross, you're getting blood all over me! Go take a bath and come back to talk!" Kagome exclaimed as she shrugged off his arm.

"Care to take one with me?" Hidan said seductively.

Barely missing a glowing whip he yelped, "Just kidding Kagome! Jeez can't you take a joke?"

"Hidan I might know you're joking, but Deidara might not, so keep comments clean understood?"

"Yeah, I hear you! I'm going, so see you later Kagome, or should I say Mrs. Bakuhatsu?" Hidan said as he walked down the hall. (I know Deidara doesn't have a last name so I made one for him. It means explosion.)

"Mrs. Bakuhatsu? I like the sound of that," Kagome murmured out loud as she lifted her hand into the light to allow the light to shine off her ring.

"Momma?" Tachi said as he tugged on his moms shirt.

"What is it baby?" she asked.

"Does that mean Deidara is my new daddy?" he asked with his head tilted.

Smiling at her son she kneeled down at his level and said, "Hai, he's your new dad."

Jumping up and smiling a dazzling smile he started to run down the hall as Kagome watched her son go greet his new father properly. Smiling and turning around her smile fell a bit when she turned around to see Itachi there with a very unpleased look on his face.

"Itachi, can I help you?" she asked looking up at him.

**With Deidara**

Almost finishing with packing the last of his belongings, Deidara pushed his hair behind his ear wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had twenty different types of clay and each one weighing more than a hundred pounds to move. He also had to move his work table and station as well. Hearing a knock on his door Deidara gladly pulled himself away from finishing and walked to his door.

Opening the door he saw Tachi waiting there looking nervous. Smiling at his future son, he moved out of the way to let him in. Sitting down on his bed, Deidara looked at the boy asking, "Hello Tachi, what can I do for you, un?"

Avoiding the clay bombers eyes Tachi looked down and drew circle on the ground with his foot and murmured something Deidara couldn't hear.

"What was that Tachi? I can't really hear you, un," Deidara asked growing worried at the child's unusual behavior.

"Are you really going to be my daddy?" Tachi asked in a louder voice, which was laced with fragile hope.

A bit surprised, Deidara smiled and him, understanding the situation clearly now.

"Yes, I am going to be your dad, un. Is that okay with you?" Deidara asked kneeling at Tachi's eye level.

Tachi then suddenly tackled the blonde causing them to fall over. He then threw his arms around Deidara gleefully replying, "Hai, Deidara-papa! Tachi has a daddy now!"

Patting the child's back Deidara sat up with Tachi still latched firmly around his neck, he then asked, "Are you that happy Tachi, un?"

Looking up to his new idol he nodded feverously and chirped, "Hai! Tachi is so happy!"

Snuggling into Deidara's warm form, Tachi sighed contently. Deidara then began to comb the boy's hair with his finger tips, but stopped when a knock was heard on the door. With Tachi in one arm, he opened the door with the other revealing a calm Zetsu behind the door.

"Zetsu-san, what can I do for you, un?"

"The leader wants everyone to meet in the meeting hall in forty minutes," Zetsu informed him.

"I see, thank you," Deidara replied giving the plant man a nod, whom in return nodded back and walked away.

Closing the door, Deidara unlatched Tachi and set him on his bed. "Tachi I want you to go tell your mother about the meeting okay, un?"

Nodding obediently Tachi ran out exclaiming, "Hai, Deidara-papa!"

Deidara chuckled as he watched the boy run down the hall barely hitting Kisame, who smashed into the wall. Closing the door Deidara patted his hair and was disgusted at the amount of dust and clay in his hair. Grabbing a set of clothes he headed towards the bathroom to bathe.

**With Kagome and Itachi**

"What is it Itachi?" Kagome asked again when no answer was given to her.

With a flash Kagome was pinned to the wall caged by his arms.

"Tell me the clay bomber didn't ask for your hand," Itachi demanded. It wasn't that he didn't believe his brother, but he wanted to hear it from Kagome's own lips.

"He did and I accepted Itachi," Kagome answered looking straight into the Sharingan eyes.

"I cannot accept this," Itachi stated coldly clenching his fists.

Sighing Kagome pleaded, "Itachi, I know your feelings for me, but I can't accept them. My heart belongs to Deidara and nothing you can do will change that."

"What if he becomes deceased?" Itachi said looking pointedly at her.

Slapping his face is a flash Kagome hissed, "Uchiha Itachi, if you even dare try to do what you're thinking of, I will never forgive you."

Glaring at her, he held her wrists and growled, "I don't need you to love me or forgive me, as long as I have feelings for you and that you stay by my side that's all that matters."

With that he let her go and transported out of the area. Slumping to the ground Kagome felt tears pick her eyes. She felt bad for Itachi, ironic isn't it? She used to love a man but couldn't have him since his heart belonged to another, it was the same in this case as well.

Feeling Tachi coming her way she quickly swiped a tear as it fell and straightened up her posture. "Kagome-mama!" Tachi exclaimed, "Deidara-papa said there was a meeting in forty minutes!"

"Deidara-papa?" Kagome asked curiously feeling the dread melt away.

"Hai! Deidara-papa is the best daddy in the whole world!" Tachi exclaimed once again in excitement.

Laughing she took Tachi's hand and started to walk down to the kitchen, as she suggested, "Why don't we make cookies for the meeting and you can make a special one for your papa?"

"Hai!" Tachi said with excitement as he dragged his mother down into the kitchen.

**End of Scroll 11**

**A/N:** Hello faithful readers! After posting the last chapter up, I got excellent feed back! As a gift to all my favorite readers I worked hard on this long chapter for a full 14 hours 47 minutes just to get it posted as a gift to you! Thank you for all of you wonderful reviews and hope you continue to stick with me all the way through! You are all truly wonderful! Please if you have time review and if not, well thanks for reading!

Your Faithful Writer,

Tatsuyaka

BTW: I have the pairing down thanks to your votes and that won't be announced until you find out in two chapters! Thank you for your support and thanks for reading! Oh and I will never give up this story so for those of you worrying please don't, because I can't afford to abandon my good readers!


	12. Quality Time

Refuge

**Refuge**

**Scroll 12: Quality Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto! I only own the story and its plot.**

While Kagome and Tachi made cookies in the kitchen, Deidara finished his shower with twenty minutes to spare. Walking towards the pleasing aroma he noticed that no one had ever made cookies before in the Akatsuki and Tobi's burning black tar was not classified as cookies. Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen he watched as Kagome dipped her finger into the flour and poked Tachi's nose. Chuckling quietly he watched Tachi pout and wipe his nose on his sleeve, leaving a white streak on his cloak. He then snuck over and grabbed his fiancé around the waist causing her to squeal in surprise.

Turning around in his embrace she lightly slapped his arm and pouted, "You scared me!"

Smirking down at her little form his eyes glittered playfully as he chuckled out, "Did I, un?"

Noticing the clay bombers appearance, Tachi then exclaimed, "Deidara-papa!" and jumped off the counter into his waiting arms.

"So what are you two up to, un?" he asked looking at them.

Fixing her apron she replied, "Making cookies for the meeting. I am pretty sure no one has ever baked cookies here so I decided to treat you guys to something new."

"Only you can make this place like home Kagome," Deidara smiled as he leaned down kissing her.

"Ewww! Mommy that's icky!" Tachi shouted covering his eyes.

Both adults laughing, they each dipped a finger in flour and poked each cheek leaving white dots on Tachi's face. Then Kagome took her finger at poked Deidara's forehead leaving a sound white powdery dot. Seeing Deidara devilishly grinning at her Kagome felt her heart jolt, with his hair damp and that grin she had to admit her future husband looked terribly attractive. Shaking her head she felt like slapping herself, for thinking thought like those.

"What am I thinking?! Especially at this time!" Kagome exclaimed to herself.

Thankfully in her case Tachi broke her out of her thought as he excitedly said, "Deidara-papa, I made you special cookies!"

Taking his father's hand he pulled the clay bomber to the counter proudly showing off his cookies, and Deidara noticed they looked exactly like his clay bomb birds, but made in cookie form and not clay.

Surprised he asked, "Tachi did you make these yourself, un?"

"Kagome-mama, helped too, but the rest Tachi did all by himself! Tachi wanted to show Deidara-papa that his art is the best!" The child boasted proudly.

Patting the boys head with affection, he then asked, "Can I have one then, un?"

Vigorously nodding his head, Tachi carefully took one off the tray and handed it to him. Biting into it Deidara's face lit up at its goodness. "This is really good, un!" Deidara said grinning.

Smiling with pride Tachi then boasted again, "Mama! Deidara-papa likes it! Tachi made them very good!"

Patting the boys head again Deidara praised him by saying, "Tachi, you are going to make a great cook someday, un!"

Smiling at the scene Kagome watched from the background as her son and her fiancé talked to each other. Then her heart fell at the thought of Shippou. Would they have been this happy if he was still alive? Feeling her eyes water she quietly stepped out of the kitchen leaving the boys to play around.

Walking down the hall into the living room, she sat down on a couch in front of the television and slouched tiredly. Sighing in depression Kagome knew she shouldn't be drowning in the past, but looking to the future. Although to her it was still painful to move on, feeling a lone tear travel down her smooth cheek and drop into her lap she sniffled and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand quickly.

Getting up to get back to the kitchen, she heard Sasuke's voice cut through the air.

"You know it hurts more when you hide it," Sasuke said with his arms crossed and form leaning on the door way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome answered moving to get passed him.

As she passed him she stopped when he said, "If you drown in your past there is no future. Let me tell you this Kagome, if you let your past consume you, you loose yourself."

Closing her eyes she whispered, "I know," and walked away. Then she realized, this was one of the rare moments that she had heard her name through the younger Uchiha's lips. Shaking her head she continued on back to her family.

Sasuke snorted and sat down where Kagome occupied earlier. He heard her story from Itachi the second day he was here. He remembered Itachi retelling the girls mysterious past and her strange powers. He believed them and never doubted the fact she came here through a well. There are just so many mysteries in this world that it didn't seem so strange to him that she came from a different dimension. Hell, Orochimaru found a way to live forever so how strange was it to time travel. Leaning back he stared at the ceiling in a bored fascination, and pondered what the meeting was about.

**At the Meeting**

When the time of the meeting rolled around all the members sat in their usual spots and at the same time munching on chocolate cookies that were baked earlier. Of course Deidara was eating his specially made cookies while Itachi was glaring death holes into the blonde's forehead and Sasuke was glaring holes into the back of Itachi's head. Kagome sat close to Deidara with him caressing her hand softly. Tachi on the other hand was in the living room watching cartoons.

Clearing his throat the leader called for attention. Hearing the room quiet down into silence he then proceeded to tell his why he called the meeting.

"I have a called this meeting to state that we are going to go into an offensive mode. Currently a group of Konoha brats are heading back to their village after an unsuccessful mission of finding Sasuke," he said looking straight in Sasuke's direction.

"Do you want all of us to go leader-sama?" Zetsu asked.

"No, there are only six of them, so I will send out three," The leader replied.

"Sasuke, Deidara, and Kagome, you will go."

Glancing in Sasuke's direction he noticed that the younger Sharingan user went stiff and guarded. Just to see him squirm he added in, "The Kyuubi retainer is in that group, and I want every single one of them destroyed."

Sasuke flinched hearing that he would be on a mission sent to kill Naruto, but a second later his eyes hardened and he made up his mind. There was only one way to make Kagome his and he would do anything to reach that one thing. Shifting his gaze to the said miko, he stared at her then hardening his decision.

Kagome looked a bit sad that she would have to kill the Kyuubi's retainer. The boy reminded her of Shippou and with the spirit of the fox dwelling in him, she really didn't want to kill him, but an order was an order. Getting up as the group was dismissed, Kagome walked to her room with Deidara trailing behind, although before they went the leader commanded Itachi to stay behind, because they had something important to discuss. Peaking into the living room she watched little Tachi sleeping on the couch with cartoons playing on the television. As she went to wake him up Deidara held her back and shook his head.

"Moving him will wake him up, un," he explained in a whisper.

Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome turned off the tv with the remote and lightly kissed the child on the forehead. Quietly tip toeing back to her man, she wrapped her arms around his waist and both walked to their room in silence.

Upon entering the room, Kagome felt herself being pushed against the door. Looking up, she saw Deidara's mischievous grin firmly implanted on his face. Swooping down, he caught her lips in a firm, but fiery kiss making her weak at the knees. Responding with energy, she opened her mouth to let him do as he pleased.

Breaking for air, Kagome felt his arms encircle her and him nuzzling his face in her hair. "Kagome," he whispered, "I'll always protect you, un"

Looking at him softly she responded, "I know, Dei-kun, I know."

With that Deidara's devilish grin replaced his loving expression, and he felt lucky.

**Leader and Itachi **

"What is it Leader-sama?" Itachi asked evenly wondering why he was called behind.

"It's about your little brother Sasuke. He's up to something and I don't trust him, therefore I want you to trail behind them and report what happens, but don't interfere with anything. Just observe and report back to me, understood?"

Nodding his head, Itachi teleported out leaving the Leader to think on his own thoughts. 'This should be interesting," the leader mused to no one particular.

**END OF SCROLL 12**

**Authors note: I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT, BUT I AM KINDA BUSY, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STUCK WITH ME THIS LONG I THANK YOU! I WAS KINDA DISSAPOINTED WITH THE FEEDBACK I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, AND CAN ONLY HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER! THANKS GUYS! I WILL UPDATE ASAP!**

**TATSUYAKA**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Naruto looked hurt as he looked upon the haunting face that stood across the clearing. **

"**Sasuke," he whispered gripping his kunai tightly.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND IF YOU PLEASE, LEAVE ME A REVIEW.**


	13. Not What It Seems

Refuge

**Refuge**

**Scroll 13: Not What it Seems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor, do I own Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he stretched the knots out of his upper body while walking behind the rescue team. He was still very upset about leaving Sasuke in the hands of the Akatsuki by himself. Stopping, he turned around to glance into the forest with a small hope of his friend breaking from the trees line in his usual cool manner, but the flame was quickly extinguished filling in with disappointment.

Turning back around, he looked at the now reduced group. The group now consisted of Neji, Rock Lee, and himself and the other three members were sent ahead to report to Tsunade on the mission. Closing his eyes Naruto could only think, 'Sasuke, where are you? Are you okay, will you be okay?" Catching up with the group he wondered what Sasuke was doing at that moment, not realizing that the said person was catching up to them at the moment closing in.

Neji then suddenly turned around and stated, "Naruto there are three high chakra signatures coming in fast. I think it's the Akatsuki."

Clenching his fist, Naruto whipped around and then looked at the other two that were now in their fighting stances. They were going to get Sasuke back no matter what the cost, and Naruto was willing to give up his life in the process. Feeling the energy signals halt at the tree line, Naruto was trembling in anticipation and slight nervousness. This was going to be extremely tough battle if there were three Akatsuki members they would have to fight.

Three black figures then appeared in front of them breaking the Kyuubi retainer from his thoughts. When he looked up he could only be horrified at who was before him in a signature black and red Akatsuki cloak. Hurt and shock were the only emotions running in his system as he stood frozen in place gaping. Naruto looked hurt as he looked upon the haunting face that stood across the clearing which smirked at him.

"Sasuke," he whispered gripping his kunai tightly.

Smirking across the clearing he replied coolly, "Hey dobe."

Shaking from anger Naruto yelled, "Sasuke how could you betray us?! We trusted you!"

Rock Lee also yelled, "We gave you a chance to redeem yourself and you threw it all away!"

Neji on the other hand stayed silent, but tense. He was sensing something odd, and it was confusing him. Why would Sasuke himself come?

Smirking the younger Uchiha stated, "A ninja trust no one but himself, sorry Naruto, but the offer was too good."

Kagome decided not to talk at all and Deidara was preparing his clay birds. Taking off her hat she caught the attention of the Konoha team.

Pointing at her Naruto exclaimed, "Hey you're the one we fought last time! What have you done to Sakura?!"

Holding up the familiar round mirror the image of Sakura appeared and the image was pounding against the glass. "Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, help me!" the reflection of Sakura screamed from the glass prison.

"Let her go!" Lee shouted in anger. Get down into position he ran at the female Akatsuki member ready to kick her in the head.

Summoning her whip Kagome slashed out at the Taijutsu master barely missing him. Feeling his aim for her back she spun around and grabbed his powerful kick. Smirking Kagome then let energy wrap around her arms shocking him with powerful purifying electricity.

Smirking, as she electrocuted the boy she then said, "I am the only one who can release her, if you want her back you have to beat me."

Hearing his team mate's painful cry Neji went to assist, only to be blocked off by Deidara. Glaring at the blonde Akatsuki member with distaste, Neji coldly stared at him and hissed, "Move aside."

"Sorry, but your fights with me, un," Deidara stated smirking throwing the contents from his palm.

Throwing two birds at the Hyuuga, Neji deflected them getting down into position. Activating his Byakugan Neji watched as the clay bomber prepared to throw more of his explosive creations. Watching more clay birds coming his way Neji started to spin and activated the heavenly spin technique successfully repelling the clay birds.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachisou!" Neji whispered using the Hyuuga's signature move on the unprepared Deidara, who received one hundred and twenty hits.

While all the destruction was happening Sasuke and Naruto only could stare at each other. Moving quickly towards Naruto he whispered something and started to run to help his comrades. Naruto, registering what Sasuke had whispered, turned to assist Neji seeing that he was having a bit of trouble. The clay bomber was occupied therefore couldn't defend his back. Doing the necessary hand seals Naruto began to gather up chakra in his hand. After the step was completed Naruto ran at the clay bomber behind and hit him dead on.

Flying through trees, Kagome threw Rock Lee away and shouted, "Deidara!"

Kicking Rock Lee in the head with incredible force she knocked him out and went to help her fiancé. Going towards his beaten body Kagome cradled the clay bombers head and whispered comforting words in his ear. Taking her fingers she rubbed off the blood running down his mouth.

"It took me by surprise. I was stupid and careless, un" Deidara choked out splurging out more blood.

"Iie! Don't say that Dei-kun, you'll get through like you always do!" Kagome whispered.

The Konoha Nin were surprised by the display of emotion. They weren't sure if they were in a battle or a soap opera, with the scene before them. They couldn't help but wonder what this girl had in relation to the fallen clay master. As if hearing they talk about her Kagome snapped her head up with anger. Collection energy in her hands she ran quickly at Naruto who happened to be the closest, although before she could get there a figure dropped behind her and hit the pressure point in her neck.

Eye's wide and hurt Kagome whispered as she fell, "Sasuke, why?"

Watching the girl slump into unconsciousness Sasuke looked up and smirked. "So dobe how have you been?"

Naruto pointed and yelled, "Sasuke you almost had me believe you betrayed us! Geez couldn't you have sent us mail or something!"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity Sasuke picked Kagome up gently and with care. Looking at Neji he nodded his head and motioned him to carry Lee. Turning to look at his best friend, Sasuke said, "Naruto we need to take her with us for questioning."

"What about the other member?" Neji asked looking at Deidara's bloody and passed out form.

"Leave him, he isn't going to last long, and we need to get back and report," Sasuke coolly said walking from the scene.

"Oi Sasuke wait up!" Naruto yelled in annoyance quickly trailing the Uchiha.

After the group was out of sight, Itachi jumped down after the group cleared the area. Picking up Deidara, he quickly started to run to the base to report to the leader, and heal the clay bomber. Kagome being captured was not what he had expected. Growling in irritation he figured that Sasuke wanted the girl to revive the clan, hence taking her back to Konoha. He was going to get her back, and if he didn't, his name was not Uchiha Itachi. Running along the forest with Deidara on his back, he swiftly made his way back to the hideout. Tachi was not going to be very happy, actually no one was going to be happy about the events that transpired during the battle.

Konoha

Kagome softly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she noticed the white walls indicating she was in a type of hospital. Sitting up, she clutched her neck as she felt a dull pain of bruise forming and then the memories of the earlier battle came to her. Clenching her fists she decided she needed to get back to the base to report, then quietly getting up, and she noticed she didn't have any weapons on her, nor her cloak. So dressed in a simple white hospital gown, she slipped through the door and looked around at the empty halls.

'This is strange,' Kagome thought, 'Where are all the nurses and guards?'

Before she could take another step an alarm sounded off, and Kagome fled down the hall as she heard the soft padding feet of ninja coming.

'It's a trap! They want to lure me out!' Kagome frantically thought as she ran.

Summoning the whip as she neared the hospital entrance she sliced the door cleanly off its hinges and ran outside into the bright sun. Shielding her eyes, Kagome saw a large group of Konoha Shinobi waiting for her, and leading them was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"You traitor," she snarled at him summoning her whip.

Smirking at her Sasuke replied, "You fell for it, and now you will pay the price."

"What is it that you want with me Uchiha Sasuke?" the angry miko questioned coldly making a couple of the lower rank shinobi shiver.

Looking at Kagome, Sasuke answered, "You are to come with me to the Hokage's office to discuss what we need to do with you."

Scoffing Kagome stood up straight and bit out, "And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice," Sasuke supplied crossing his arms.

'Damn!' Kagome thought, 'I can't take all these shinobi at once. It seems I am left with no choice but to consent. For now.'

"Fine, but let me warn you. If any of your shinobi comes near me, they will die. Understood?" she coldly asked.

"You're in no position to make demands Kagome, but I don't think any of them WANT to be near you anyway," Sasuke replied simply walking away.

Clenching her fists, Kagome followed wondering if her fiancé was alright. Then she prayed that he survived and that Tachi was okay. Briskly catching up to the traitor, or so she labeled him, she was led to a large building. Walking inside she noticed that there were ANBU stationed every two feet incase she tried to escape.

'Tch, this is going to be hard,' Kagome hissed in her thoughts. Glaring holes into the back of the Uchiha's head she willed him to just fall over and die a horrible agonizing death.

While she was lost in her threatening thoughts she didn't notice that she was in front of double doors until Sasuke stated, "Where here."

Through the opened doors she saw a blonde women sitting behind a large oak desk. What puzzled her was that the aura of this woman was a lot older than what she looked like. Walking closer to the desk she saw the Hokage of the Konoha sit straight and folder her hand on the smooth surface of the desk.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked getting right to the point with out any time to spare.

Smirking Kagome replied, "I am Bakuhatsu Kagome."

In shock Tsunade's eyes widened as she shouted, "You are related to Bakuhatsu Deidara?!"

Smiling a blissful smile Kagome looked at the Hokage. Tsunade wondered how such a sweet looking girl could be a cut throat criminal. Holding up her hand she smiled as she stated, "I'm not his relative, I'm his wife."

END OF SCROLL 13

**A/N: Anyway there is another chapter for you my loyal readers! It took me a while so please forgive me for the delay. I am sad to inform you that this story is almost to the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapters to come! Thank you and if you have time leave me a review please.**

**Your Loyal Author**

**Tatsuyaka**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"We have to saver her leader-sama."

Watching the man from the shadows the shadow covered man then replied, "Then go and destroy Konoha."

Smirking he replied, "With pleasure."


	14. Stress

Refuge

**Refuge**

**Scroll 14: Stress**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They both belong to their respected authors.**

Shocked silence was all that was in the air of the large and spacious office belonging to the Hokage. Every ninja in the room except Sasuke were either overwhelmed by the information or in a state of dumb shock. They couldn't believe the words that escaped the girls lips only seconds before. With a tense atmosphere surrounding them all the surrounding ninja could hardly move never the less speak. Kakashi and the other jounins were stuck in their spots trying to process the information that was spoken and even they were shocked.

Eyes wide and filled with disbelief Tsunade could only manage to say, "According to the records Deidara does not have a wife!"

"You better change the records then Hokage-sama, because it is true," Kagome calmly said in reply. Really she was partially fibbing due to the fact she wasn't Deidara's wife, _**yet**_, but she really wanted to try out her name with her future last name.

"It can't be!" Tsunade exclaimed rising from her desk slightly.

"It true, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke smoothly interjected causing eyes to turn to him.

"What?! Are you telling me that this girl is Deidara's wife?! You got to be joking me!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Trust me Tsunade-sama, I was there," Sasuke said again turning to Kagome with a unidentifiable look in his eye.

Kakashi then asked, "Tsunade-sama what will we do with her?"

Sighing, Tsunade knew she had to make a decision. Really she didn't want to send this girl to prison, but she knew the girl had to be interrogated by Ibiki, so she had no other choice. Clearing her throat and staring at Kagome's unflinching gaze she ordered, "Lock her up until she is interrogated, then we will meet again and discus what to do next. Dismissed."

Sasuke wasn't surprised at the least at Tsunades judgment for Kagome. He knew Tsunade wanted answers before making the final decision. Turning to Kagome he ordered for her to get up and follow him. Kakashi also followed behind them with two other jounins just for security. If that girl was really in league with the Akatsuki, there was no way in hell he was going to underestimate her.

Walking along the path to the prison, Kagome said nothing during the whole trip and did nothing but glare at the back of Sasuke's head. She was annoyed and really she was beginning to worry. Looking at the looming prison wall ahead she braced herself knowing that her stay here would not be pleasant. Adjusting her hospital gown she really wished she had her cloak.

As if reading her mind Sasuke threw something behind him that she caught easily. It was her Akatsuki fighting kimono and her cloak. Not turning around he explained, "It gets cold and dreary in the prison. We need you healthy and alive to question you."

Hardening her eyes Kagome said nothing as they continued on closer towards the prison. Draping the cloak over her shoulders she held her head up high and entered through what looked like the gates to hell. Beyond the twin door gates she saw a lava pit with a fortress looking prison in the middle looking like hell's own fortress. She couldn't help but feel a shiver crawl up her spine at the foreboding picture presented in front of her.

Kakashi watched the actions of the girl carefully. He heard about this girl and the damage she could inflict, so he wasn't going to take any chances. Also he was surprised by Sasuke's generosity to the girl. It wasn't every day that Sasuke would give a damn about anyone else but himself. Despite all the rumors about her he felt a bit of pity start to form in the corner of his brain. He knew the harshness of this maximum security prison was not exactly a fitting place for the girl to be in. Shrugging off the thought he remembered that he was here on a job and not to pity a criminal.

**Akatsuki Fortress**

Deidara groaned as he sat up from his bed. How did he get there? Brushing his hair back he squinted at the clock as he swung his legs off to the side of the bed. Rubbing his temples he hissed as he felt his back hurt like hell. Then all the memories crashed onto him causing him to stumble from the bed. Clenching his fists in pain he cursed the younger Uchiha and made a vow that if he ever saw him again he would stick a C4 up his ass and blow him to pieces.

Stumbling out of his room he continued to make his way to the leader's office. He had to save Kagome, even if it killed him he needed to at least know she was okay. Holding onto the walls for support he then slowly made his way to the office. He really needed to tell the leader and ask for permission to get her back.

**Leaders Office**

Uchiha Itachi leaned against the wall of the shadow filled office. He already reported to the leader about what he witnessed, but it seemed the leader wasn't in any way very surprised by the turn of events.

"Leader-sama it seems your assumptions were correct. My foolish little brother did do something stupid," Itachi calmly said, but in inside he really wanted to smack the dumb boy.

"It would seem so. You must be upset as well Itachi," the leader replied looking at Itachi with something akin to amusement.

"Upset?" Itachi asked turning his head to face the shadow in which the leader dwelled in.

"Yes, upset. Your little brother took the girl which you wanted as well. Love is such a strong thing isn't it? It can pit team members against each other, it can tear families apart, it can start wars, and it can make a man go mad," the leader explained as if talking about the weather.

"I don't know what you are trying to say," Itachi responded casually furrowing his eyebrows.

Chuckling the leader said, "You can lie to yourself Uchiha Itachi, but to me it is plain as day that you hold feelings for the girl. After Deidara proposed to Kagome you seemed more agitated and angrier than before. You can't fool me, but I did warn you."

"We have to save her leader-sama," Itachi swiftly said rapidly changing the subject.

Watching the eldest Uchiha in amusement the shadow covered man replied seriously, "Then go and destroy Konoha. Save her, because she is important to the groups success."

Smirking Itachi replied, "With pleasure, it's about time that village is destroyed, but I would like one thing to be known. After this whole situation is dealt with give me permission to fight Deidara for Kagome's hand."

Frowning at the Uchiha's stubbornness to court the Kagome the leader replied, "Itachi, Kagome belongs to Deidara, you cannot just take her away."

"She is the only suitable female that I know of that can uphold the Uchiha title," Itachi replied.

Sighing mentally the leader knew the stubbornness of the Uchiha clan and said, "I will think over it, now go and get ready to attack Konoha."

Nodding in understanding Itachi then teleported out, leaving the leader behind to gather the other members. The leader could only sigh at the situation he was placed in, but he was thankful. This was an opportune time to attack Konoha. He knew Kagome was a strong girl and could get herself out of there, but what was really the trump card was that she was like a hidden bomb. With her actually inside Konoha she could destroy it from the inside out while the rest of the organization distract the resident population on the outside. She was like a time bomb ready to detonate on time without a single soul knowing what she was. It was going to be a hard battle to win, but if fought right, the reward would be extremely valuable.

While pondering the situation at hand the leader noticed the door slam open and the injured clay bomber propped up against the door frame. Knowing the reason Deidara came to his office, he sat down and gestured to a seat. Watching Deidara struggle to reach the seat, the leader surveyed the amount of damage the clay bomber received. He had to admit the damage inflicted was not fatal enough to kill, but it wasn't a scratch either, noticing Deidara sit down he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Looking up Deidara hardened his eyes in resolve and answered, "Leader-sama please allow me to go retrieve Kagome."

Smirking, the leader stepped closer to the injured man and said, "Is that what you need? If so it's being taken care of."

Seeing Deidara's questioning gaze the leader continued, "It seems Uchiha Itachi is also intent on retrieving your fiancé as well."

"Uchiha Itachi?" Deidara grounded out clenching his fist unconsciously. He really hated that man and how he looked at Kagome.

"Yes, Itachi came and asked me the same thing a couple of minutes ago just before you came. It is time for Konoha to fall, and now is the perfect time to attack that flee bitten village. We will strike in a week, so in that time I want you to recover and regain your strength. With the condition your in you won't make it past the front gates."

"Leader-sama, a week?! You want to leave Kagome in their grasps for a week?! God knows what they could do in that time, un!" Deidara shouted struggling to rise from his seat in objection.

Whipping towards the blonde the leader coldly said, "She would be in more danger if we go now. If you want to put her life in danger then go, because without your recovery and without plans the rescue mission will come to be a failure. Sit down Deidara."

Sitting down Deidara sighed agitated with the current events, "Leader-sama please forgive me for my rudeness. I am just worried about her, who knows what is happening to her as we speak."

"Don't worry about it, just go recover and get ready. This battle is going to be a costly one, but remember Deidara if the game is played right the game is always won. Now go."

Nodding, Deidara then limped out of the office leaving the leader behind in the shadow filled office. Limping down the hallway he could only grimace at the next thing on his to do list. He had to tell Tachi about Kagome's capture and her being kept in Konoha. Sighing and thinking about what the child's reaction would be started to give him a headache.

"Deidara-papa!"

'Speak of the devil,' he thought as Tachi came running up to him happily.

Turning around he was attacked by the running child. Feeling the impact made him cringe as Tachi put pressure on a couple of his wounds. Patting Tachi on the head he strained a smile and asked, "Tachi, how are you, un?"

"Tachi is good Deidara-papa!"

As he responded Tachi noticed his father was covered in cuts and bruises. Tugging Deidara's torn up cloak Tachi brought the clay bomber down to his height. With his small hands Tachi touched Deidara's face in worry and anger.

"Deidara-papa. What happened? Who did this to you?" Tachi asked as calmly as possible while fuming inside.

Smiling at the child's concern Deidara looked at Tachi and patted his head with affection. "It's nothing Tachi, me and your mother went on a mission and well, I got beat pretty bad, but I'll be perfectly fine in a couple days, so don't worry, un."

Smiling in relief Tachi then exclaimed, "You beat them though right Deidara-papa? You and mommy are really strong so you killed them right?"

Chuckling, Deidara replied, "Not quite."

"Ano, Papa, where is mommy? Isn't she with you? Usually she sees me when she gets home. Is she sleeping?"

Flinching Deidara looked square into his son's eyes and said, "Tachi, your mother has been captured during the mission, un."

Backing away, Tachi cried out, "Deidara-papa, when will she be back?! Are you going to save her! What's going to happen to her! Deidara-papa!"

Standing up to normal height Deidara looked at the quivering boy and answered, "Tachi don't worry we will get her back. We will get her back in a week, ok?"

"A week?! Deidara-papa, a week is too long what is something happens to mama?! Deidara-papa go save momma now! She is going to die if you don't go right now!" Tachi yelled.

Snapping, Deidara snapped angrily, "I don't have control on when to go Tachi! I am trying my best to save your mom, but you showing weakness like this isn't helping anyone! With that attitude you are being useless! Everyone is worried, un!"

Taking a couple steps back in fear and surprise at his father's harsh words laced in anger, Tachi lowered his head. Bangs shadowing his eye's Tachi whispered, "Am I really that useless Deidara-papa? Is Tachi only in your way?"

Realizing what exited his mouth during his anger, Deidara widened his eyes. Stepping towards the boy Deidara could only manage to say, "Tachi, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Looking straight in Deidara's eyes Tachi said, "Deidara-papa, I hate you."

Eyes widening with hurt he stared at the child. The empty cold look made him look like the mirror image of the original Uchiha Itachi.

"Tachi-"

Before he could finish Tachi ran away as fast as possible down the hallway. Sighing Deidara let the boy have his space. Cursing at his outburst Deidara tucked his bang behind his ear. Turning around to walk down the opposite hallway he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"You scared him away," Itachi stated pushing off the wall and walking towards the blonde.

"It's none of your damn business Uchiha, un," Deidara snapped as he walked past the man.

"You know, by the end of this mission Kagome will be mine," Itachi threw out casually causing Deidara to stop and whip around.

Grabbing Itachi's collar he yanked it towards him. "What do you mean by that Uchiha, un?" Deidara coldly asked.

Knocking the hands off his collar Itachi coolly responded, "When we get her back and crush Konoha I am going to fight you for her hand."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Deidara yelled wanting to blow the smirk right off the bastards face.

"It means at the end of this mission I will crush you and Kagome will come to me helping me rebuild the Uchiha Clan," he replied smirking.

"What makes you think she would come to you, un?"

"Who says she has a choice?"

Stepping towards the Uchiha in anger Deidara growled, "We'll see about that, un."

With that Deidara shoved past Itachi and continued on his way. Itachi on the other hand chuckled cruelly and replied softly, "Yes we will see indeed."

**Training Court Yard (Akatsuki Base)**

Tachi sat on the steps propping his head on his hands. He really didn't mean to say that to Deidara, but it just came out. Sniffling Tachi didn't notice Kisame coming towards him.

"What's the matter runt?" Kisame asked looking down at the kid.

"Mama was captured and I said something mean to Deidara-papa," Tachi answered miserably.

Laying Samehada on the ground gently Kisame plopped down on the step next to Tachi. Really he didn't know why he cared for the kid at all, but over the course of time the kid was growing on him. Looking at the distressed child for some reason didn't bode well with him.

"What to talk about it?"

"Deidara-papa got mad and said I was being useless with the attitude I had," Tachi answered.

A bit surprised by Deidara's actions Kisame wondered what caused him to snap. Usually Deidara was an extremely patient person, and to say thing like that to Tachi meant Deidara was under a serious amount of stress.

"Tachi, I know for a fact that Deidara didn't mean it like that. I think what your dad was trying to say was that everyone is trying their best right now. Plus he's hurt right now and needs time to recover. If your dad went out to fight right away he would be too weak to fight and would die. You don't want that do you?"

Shaking his head really fast Tachi cried out in horror at the possibility, "No, I don't want Deidara-papa to die!"

Chuckling at the child's antics Kisame poked Tachi on the nose and said, "Tachi, we'll get your mom back, and when we do we will crush her captors."

"Ne, Kisame-san, I thought you didn't like my mama? Do you like her now?" Tachi innocently asked.

Blushing and waving his hand back and forth in denial Kisame shouted, "No way!"

Calming down Kisame then stuck his nose in the air with a small blush dusting his cheeks and said, "Your mom is annoying, no way would I like her! She tries to kill me every time she sees me! She's a psycho!"

Laughing at the shark mans flustered form Tachi got up causing Kisame to look at him. Smiling at the older man Tachi cutely thanked him. Hugging him, Tachi said, "Thanks Kisame-san, I feel better now!"

Letting the blue man go Tachi started to run down the path to go apologize to his dad, but was stopped when he heard Kisame call out to him. Stopping and turning around he waited for Kisame to say what he needed to say.

"Hey, kid, we will get your mom back so don't worry, ok?"

Smiling a radiant smile Tachi waved and continued down the path. Sighing Kisame leaned back on his hands and looked up. Seeing the Sakura fall from the trees he wondered. How would they get Kagome back, and how were they going to destroy Konoha while they have Sasuke and the Kyuubi brat? Kakashi and a couple other jounins would be problems too. Looking at the sun set between the mountains Kisame let all the stress go and admired the sun.

**END OF SCROLL 14**

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter 14, because of the long wait I decided to make this chapter longer than intended as an apology. Also if you noticed the last scene, Kisame is actually being considerate for once. Sweat Drops I really can't imagine him like that though…. Anyway, moving on, thanks for reading! It's sad that there are only about 2-3 chapters left of this story. Cries Well you know the drill, if you have time drop a review for me!**

**Your Loyal Author**

**Tatsuyaka**


End file.
